The Marauders and the Only Throne
by xCTMx
Summary: Zeus tried to kill Bianca and Nico di Angelo, but luckily, Hades' spell still works. Now Hades has to find a new safe place for his kids. When he is completely out of ideas, he runs into an old friend... First of seven parts. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wanted to write a PJO/HP story, so I just decided to go for it. Of course, none of the charachters etc. belong to me, only the storyline. Hope you guys enjoy the story, here are some blue cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

' _How dare you, brother. You know how much those children mean to me.' Hades growled at his brother, Zeus._

' _We made a promise. You didn't keep it, so I had to get rid of your mistake. And since the first try didn't succeed, I had to try again.' Zeus growled back, master bolt in his hand._

' _I had no idea we would ever make such a promise when they were born. And I put them in the Lotus Casino, so they could never become 16. What is wrong with that?'_

' _You could get them out at any moment.' Zeus said while he turned around and walked off to his palace, throwing his master bolt from one hand to the other._

' _Oh, Zeus, brother, you will be sorry for what you've done. Just you wait.' Hades whispered. He snapped his fingers and was down in Las Vegas again, standing next to Bianca and Nico di Angelo. 'Well, kids, lets go for a ride.' Hades smiled mischievously._

 **Nico's POV**

'Why do we have to go to this stupid school? Why can't we stay in the Lotus Casino?' Bianca asked. We were walking through a street in London with some lawyer in a black suit.

'The Lotus Casino burned down.' the lawyer answered. The whole trip this guy had only answered my sister's questions. There were a lot, though.

'How come this school is all the way in London?' Bianca wasn't happy at all that we left the Lotus Casino. She found a game she really liked, but I can't remember what it was exactly. I was to busy playing with my Mythomagic cards.

'It's in Scotland, not London.'

'Then why are we in London now?'

'To buy your school supplies. Now silent, please, where almost there.'

The lawyer led us into a bar called The Leaky Cauldron. It seemed like the other people walking through the street didn't even see it. They just looked from the book store on the left, to the record store on the right of the bar.

The bar was pretty crowded and smelled funny, some kind of mixture between alcohol and sweets. The people inside the bar looked funny too, they had weird cloaks on. Mostly black, which I like. The bartender looked at us with a grim on his face. He probably didn't get much new costumers. Especially not people like us.

I wanted to order a coke, but the lawyer walked up the stairs and Bianca dragged me with her. He walked along a corridor and stopped before room 11.

'Inside this room is the head master of the school you will be attending. His name is Albus Dumbledore, and he has agreed to let you stay at Hogwarts for as long as needed. Better not let him down.' Lawyer-man knocked on the door and a voice from inside said: 'Come in.' We walked inside to find an elderly, greying men with half-moon glasses sitting in a comfortable-looking chair by the fireplace reading a book. He was wearing a light purple cloak.

'Well, you must be Bianca and Nico di Angelo, new students at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.' the man looked at us with a twinkle in his eyes. 'Thank you for bringing them to me, Alecto,' he now said to lawyer-man. whose name seemed to be Alecto. 'Did everything work out with lady Hecate?'

'Yes, of course, sir. She was happy to help out.'

'How did you do it exactly?' the man asked with interest. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I did now lady Hecate was the name for the god of Magic. But they couldn't be talking about her, gods don't exist.

'Drinks.' Did he mean the drinks we got on our way to London? I looked at Bianca confused. She didn't seem to follow the conversation either. 'I should get back to the boss.'

'Say hi to him for me.' And with that, lawyer-man turned and closed the door. 'What do you think of the Leaky Cauldron?' Bianca and I looked at each other but didn't answer. 'Oh, right, I'm Albus Dumbledore, but you can and must call me Headmaster Dumbledore.'

'I'm Bianca and this is my brother Nico, but you knew that already.' Bianca said a bit awkwardly.

'What did you mean when you said Lady Hecate?' It came out of my mouth before I thought about it. 'If I may ask.'

'That's not important. Now, let us go to Diagon Alley, to get your school supplies. Here is a list of all the things you need.' said Headmaster Dumbledore, handing us both a piece of paper.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

 **WITCHCRAFT AND WIARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **One plain pointed hat (black) or day wear**

 **One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

 **SET BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 ** _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk**

 ** _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot**

 ** _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling**

 ** _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch**

 ** _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore**

 ** _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger**

 ** _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander**

 ** _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

'Wand…?' I heard Bianca mutter.

We walked down the stairs again and Headmaster Dumbledore led us to the backyard, if you can really call it that, where he stopped before a wall made of stones. The stones looked a thousand years old.

'Weird thing to put in a backyard.' I muttered.

Dumbledore grabbed a stick from the inside of his cloak and started touching the stones in the wall. Bianca and I looked at each other and she gave me a look like: is this guy having a stroke?

Dumbledore touched one more stone and suddenly, like magic, the whole wall disappeared and made way for another street. Much wider than the last one we were in. There were shops everywhere. But they weren't just shops, they sold stuff like cauldrons and quills. Luckily there were also just normal book shops. The people here were also dressed in these cloaks, but more colourful now.

'Welcome to Diagon Alley.' said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling madly. We walked straight towards a bank with white marble pillars. Above was some sort of poem:

 **ENTER, STRANGER, BUT TAKE HEED**

 **OF WHAT AWAITS THE SIN OF GREED,**

 **FOR THOSE WHO TAKE, BUT DO NOT EARN,**

 **MUST PAY MOST DEARLY IN THEIR TURN,**

 **SO IF YOU SEEK BENEATH OUR FLOORS**

 **A TREASURE THAT WAS NEVER YOURS,**

 **THIEF, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, BEWARE**

 **OF FINDING MORE THAN TREASURE THERE.**

There were a lot of … with very little people with sharp ears behind them. Dumbledore walked straight towards one.

'Are these… goblins?' I asked carefully.

'Yes, how did you know?' Dumbledore asked, handing the goblin called Griphook some coins that looked as though they were real gold.

'I've read about them…'

'What kind of school is this again?' Bianca asked, looking around in amazement.

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Dumbledore replied casually. The goblin was still looking at the golden coins.

'Witchcraft and… Wizardry…? Magic doesn't exist, right?'

'Didn't Alecto tell you? I'll tell you then.' Dumbledore took the other golden coins Griphook gave him and walk off, we followed quickly. 'So, as you may have guessed, magic does exist. Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches from any kind of bloodline. You are both half-bloods, of some kind. There are four houses in which you will be put in, and with whom you'll attend classes. You'll both attend the first year, even though you aren't the right age, because you two are special cases. For those lessons you'll be needing all the things on your list, like a wand and a cauldron. We can buy those things here in Diagon Alley with these coins. The gold ones are called Galleons, the silver ones Sickles and the bronze ones Knuts. Now let's get your wand first.'

We walked out of the bank, Bianca and I still very confused, and Dumbledore led us to an old-looking shop. It was brown and above the big window it said: Ollivander wands since 382 B.C.. A boy about my age walked out of the shop with his parents. He had black hair that went till his shoulders, a black hoodie with the cap over his head and an army pants. He looked kind of grumpy. His parents looked like very strict people, especially his mum. They also had black hair and fancy clothing. The boy didn't seem to like his parents very much. I felt kind of bad for him.

'Ah, Bianca di Angelo, I've been waiting for you.' A man behind the counter said. My sister looked at him wide-eyed. 'I have been saving this wand for you.' He gave Bianca a green coloured box. She opened it and inside was a wand. A wand, still weird. It was a light brown colour, pretty decorated. Bianca picked the wand up kind of clueless. It looked ridiculous in her hand. 'Cypress wood with a Unicorn hair core 10 ¼" and Surprisingly Swish Flexibility.'

'What am I supposed to do with it?' Bianca said kind of foolish.

'Swish it. See if it's a perfect fit.' Dumbledore said from the back. Bianca waved her hand and a few silver sparks flew out of her wand.

'Aaaah.' Dumbledore and mister Ollivander exclaimed at the same time.

'Wow, Bianc, that's so cool.' I told her. Bianca looked so shook, just staring at the wooden thing in her hand.

'I think we found a match. Now just one for the gentleman over here.' Mister Ollivander finished looking at me. Oh no, now my wand. 'Hmmm, which wand, which wand…' Ollivander mumbled while searching through his huge archive. He found Bianca's wand in a few seconds, maybe I wasn't good enough for one of his wands… 'Try this.' He said and gave me a wand that was inside a purplish box. The wand itself was silver and pretty long.

'Silver lime, isn't it, Garrick?' Dumbledore's voice rang from the back. What a funny name, Garrick.

I picked the wand out of its box and swished it, like Bianca had, but nothing happened.

'Maybe not.' Ollivander took the wand back with caution. He gave me a few others, but still nothing happened.

'What's wrong?' I asked a bit scared.

'Nothing, nothing, just have to find the right wand. This happens often, not to worry.' Ollivander said while he was searching around. 'Maybe this.' I swished the new wand, but again, nothing. I was getting hopeless. Bianca would go to this magic school, and I had to stay with lawyer-man.

'What about that one?' Bianca asked, pointing at a green blue box.

'Elder wood? Well, we can try, can't we?' Ollivander gave me the box and I opened it, knowing this wand wouldn't work either. The wand was dark brown. I swished it half-heartedly and to everyone's surprise, a greenish mist flew out of the tip.

'I knew it!' Bianca exclaimed, ruffling my hair.

'Well, I think we can assume great things from you, Mr. di Angelo.' Ollivander looked at me with respect.

'What is the wand core, Garrick?' Dumbledore asked, also looking at me with respect. Why were they being so weird?

'Phoenix feather. From Fawkes, I may say. Only one Fawkes wand left. It's 9 ¾ inch and an unyielding flexibility.'

'A Fawkes feather, wow. Last one was sold to Tom Riddle, wasn't it?'

'Ah, yes indeed.'

'Who are Fawkes and Tom Riddle?' I asked.

'Fawkes is my phoenix, and Tom Riddle, well, you'll find out soon enough. Goodbye, Garrick, nice seeing you again.' Dumbledore said as we walked away again. 'I'll leave you two at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and then I will get your books.'

Dumbledore stopped in front of a little shop. he gestured us to walk in and went inside the next shop himself. Bianca and I walked in and a woman (probably Madam Malkin) smiled at us.

'Hogwarts, sweethearts?' She asked. We nodded. 'Come here, many students visited today.' She stood me on a stool next to the boy we saw earlier, and Bianca net to me. Madam Malkin slipped a long, black robe over my head and began to pin it to the right length. Another witch did the same for Bianca. It was silent for a while. Kind of awkward.

'Hi, first-year, too?' Bianca asked the boy.

'Yeah.' he replied grimly.

'Not exited?' I asked, I was getting more and more exited to go to Hogwarts. Goblins, wands, weird dresses, what's not to like?

'I'll be finally away from my parents, which is nice.' The boy answered, looking out of the window at his parents.

'Aren't you going to miss them?' Bianca asked surprised.

'My parents are horrible people. What about yours?' I looked at Bianca, who was going to answer this sad question? She looked at me like: "I'll take it this time."

'Our mother died when we were young, and we never knew our father.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' the boy said taken aback, 'Here I am, complaining about my parents, while your fate is much worse.'

'That's okay.' Bianca said, and it was quiet again. I was starting to like this boy, it sounded like he really meant what he said.

'What's your name?' I asked after a few minutes.

'Sirius Black.' What funny names do wizards have.

'You Sirius?' I joked and Sirius smiled.

'I'm sorry for my brother, you must hear that joke a lot.' Bianca smiled.

'Yeah, pretty often. I don't mind though, I use it a lot myself.'

'I'm Nico di Angelo.'

'And I'm Bianca di Angelo.'

'Di Angelo, where are you from?' Sirius was almost done with his dress-thingies.

'Italy.' Bianca and I said at the same time. The three of us chuckled. Now Sirius really was done with his… robes? I think they are called robes.

'I'll see you at Hogwarts, di Angelo's.'

'Bye.' Sirius walked of, and we saw him walk to his parents with an annoyed look on his face. His mum said something to him and dragged him away.

A few seconds later a girl with fire red hair was stood on the stool next to Bianca.

'Hi, going to Hogwarts for the first time too?' She asked full of excitement, nothing like Sirius.

'Yeah, we are.' Bianca replied.

'Great, I'm Lily Evans.'

'We're Nico and Bianca di Angelo, nice to meet you.'

'Wow, what a pretty surname.'

'Thanks.' Madam Malkin and the witch who was making Bianca's robe told us we were done, and we walked away. 'Bye.'

Outside, we met up with Dumbledore again. 'That took quite long, so I have already go all your stuff. But if you want pets, we can go in Magical Menagerie for a quick second. Or Eeylops Owl Emporium, if you'd like an owl.'

'I think I'd like an owl, yeah,' Bianca said, 'What about you, Nico?'

'I want a kitten! They're allowed, right?'

'Yes, of course, the whole castle is swarming with them. Besides, McGonagall is a cat, sometimes.' Dumbledore said casually like he has said everything else weird.

'Who is McGonagall?' Bianca asked.

'And how can she be a cat?' asked rathe rudely.

'Nico, please.' Bianca snapped.

'What, don't you want to know?'

Dumbledore smiled at me, 'Professor McGonagall is the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. The same subject I use to teach. And she is an Animagus, which means she can turn into cat-from whenever she'd like.'

We walked into the shop, which smelled a little funny, and I was surprised that there were so many cages inside. Everywhere I looked I saw an owl. A lot of different owls; brown, black, white etc.

'Wow, look at this one.' Bianca said, petting a little, white owl with a few black feathers here and there.

'That's a Little Owl.' A woman, who probably owned the shop, told Bianca.

'I know, so adorable and little. But what kind of owl is it?'

The woman smiled, 'It is called a Little Owl. That's the kind.'

'Oh.' Bianca said a bit ashamed.

'Do you like it?' The woman asked.

'Yeah, I think I want to buy it. Is it a girl or a boy?'

'A boy.'

'How much is he?' Dumbledore asked.

'Oh, Sir, I hadn't noticed you yet.' The woman was blushing now. I think, it was very dark in the shop.

'Well, hello Mrs. Eeylops, I haven't seen you since, what year was it? 1923?'

'Yeah, yeah. Anyway, this owl costs 5 sickles.' Dumbledore handed her the money. 'Have a nice day.' The woman called after us.

'You should call him Hermes.' I told Bianca and she laughed.

A few seconds later we were in front of an even fuller pet shop than the last one. This one didn't have any owls, but it had tons of other animals. From cats to toads to some kind of mix of the two. I immediately saw a cute little black kitten. I ran to it with high speed, already loving it. I petted it and it walked in my hand, that's how small it was. It lay in my hand, purring.

'I'm gonna call you Artemis. You seem like a strong kitty.'

Bianca laughed, 'You and your gods.'

 **If you have any ideas for the story, please leave a review**

 **By the way, I've updated the story so make sure you read the whole chapter**

 **Have some more cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **O gods now I want real cookies...**

 **-xx- CTM**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this chapter is kinda late  
** **Have some cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Remus' POV**

This Albus Dumbledore must be a madman. Letting me, a werewolf, go to Hogwarts. I thought I was dreaming. I could wake up at any second, having imagined the whole thing. I would have to be home-schooled. Or maybe I didn't even get to learn magic at all.

'You nervous?' My mom asked.

'Yeah.' We were on our way to Platform 9 , from where the Hogwarts Express leaves. I wasn't going to get on it, though. Right at the moment I'd have to get on, I was just gonna wake up.

'Only a small half hour left!' My dad exclaimed. He loved his years at Hogwarts. It were the best years of his live. He was so happy that I got to go too. Only I didn't. I could wake up any second now.

I pinched myself in the arm for the I think 5000th time today. My arms still hurt after my transformation last week. My whole body hurt. Still about 24 days until the next, and first at Hogwarts, without my parents, transformation. Can't wait…

We took a turn left and got on a busier road. We were almost there now, I hoped.

'You still got all your stuff?' My mum asked.

'Uhuh.'

'Wand, books, uniform, telesco…'

'Yeah, mum I got everything.'

'Good, because were here!' My father exclaimed. He parked and we got out of the car. We walked into King Cross Station and my dad put my stuff on a trolley. I looked at my ticket, Platform 9 , that didn't exist, right? I saw a few other kids with trolleys.

'Okay, kid, to get to Platform 9 , you have to run straight at the wall between platform 9 and platform 10. If you're nervous, we can do it together.' My father explained while I looked at the wall. It looked pretty solid, if you asked me.

'Yeah, let's do it together.' My father and mother put there hands on my back.

'One, two, three!' My mother yelled and we started running at the wall. At that moment I realised that this was also my mum's first time going to Platform 9 . Was she as terrified as I was? Probably not. She was probably very excited. Dad had told so many amazing stories about Hogwarts, and they were both so happy that I got to go in spite of my condition.

We were running at the wall with high speed. I know we weren't gonna run into it, but it really seemed like we would. The wall was getting so close. I closed my eyes and waited. Waited until my parents stopped running. I looked around and saw a scarlet steam engine, huge and magnificent. There were a lot of people here. I saw a clock which was set at 10:55 a.m., almost time to go.

A thousand cats and owl were roaming all over the ground with people running after them, trying to catch them. I saw a little black cat chasing an white with what looked like black freckles owl like they were brothers. Or sisters. Or a brother and sister. Whatever.

I kissed my parents goodbye, grabbed my stuff, and got on the train. O god, now it really began. I found an empty compartment near the end of the train. I looked out of the window as the train started moving. I saw my parents waving at me. Well, not at me, in my direction.

A boy knocked on the door. He had sort of blond hair, and I think grey eyes. He was kinda small and a bit fat, but no judgment, of course. I myself can eat thousands of chocolate bars in one sitting, so I guess nobody is perfect.

'Can I join you? Please?' The boy asked in a tiny voice.

I inspected him for a few seconds more, and then said: 'Sure. I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you.'

'My name is Peter Pettigrew, nice to meet you too.' He smiled and sat down in front of me. I looked at him and then looked out the window again. You could just see a little piece of the station. '

Me and Peter sat in silence for a few minutes, I had grabbed one of my books out of my backpack, when two new people walked in. A boy and a girl. They both had black hair and dark eyes.

'Hi, can we join?' The girl asked.

'Sure.' Peter answered.

'Great, I'm Nico.' The boy said.

'And I'm Bianca di Angelo.' The girl said. Nico sat down next to me and Bianca next to him.

'So, which house do you think you'll be in?' Peter asked.

'Probably Ravenclaw.' I said not looking up from my book.

'I think I'll be in Hufflepuf.' Peter said. 'And you?' He asked Nico and Bianca.

'No idea. How can you know?' Bianca asked confused.

'You kidding?' Peter laughed. 'Are you muggle-borns?'

'No, I don't think so. What did Dumbledore say?' Nico asked his sister.

'Albus Dumbledore?' I asked, getting interested, 'Our new Headmaster?'

'Yeah, we helped us get our stuff.' He said casually, like this guy wasn't the greatest man on earth.

'You met Albus Dumbledore?'

'Yeah, what's the big deal?' Bianca said. I stared at her. Then I realised I was being weird. I guess.

'Nothing, never mind.' I rumbled and got back to my book. I didn't wan them to think I was a psychopath.

'Anyway, Dumbledore said we were half-bloods of some kind. Whatever that's supposed to mean.'

'But then why hasn't your magical parent said anything?' Peter asked.

'We never knew our parents.' Nico said. It didn't seem to bother him much. They got probably asked this question a lot. I felt really bad for them.

'Oh…' Silence, 'So you have Gryffindor, which is for the brave, Slytherin, which is for the bad wizards and witches…'

'It's for the people with ambition.' I corrected.

'Yeah right, Ravenclaw is for the nerds,'

'Peter, it is for the wise and creative.'

'Same thing. And last, Hufflepuf is for the kind and loyal.' He said with pride.

'And that you get right…' I whispered and Nico snickered.

'No idea.' Bianca said. She didn't seem like she cared much.

'And you?' Peter asked Nico.

'No idea either. Can you choose?'

'I don't thinks so.' I said. My dad hadn't told me anything about the sorting, only about the houses.

It was a little later when two more kids walked in. A boy with black, greasy hair, dark eyes and a light skin, kinda like Nico but more depressed. And a girl with fiery, dark, red hair and piercing green eyes. She seemed like the opposite of the boy, happy and full of life.

'Hi, Bianca, Nico!' The girl said.

'Lily!' Bianca said. The girl must be called Lily than. She and the boy sat down.

'O god, we just sat with two boys and they were horrible. They made these very mean comments about Sev.'

'I'm sorry, Sev?' Peter asked.

'That's my, Severus Snape.' The boy said.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Remus Lupin.' I said. Everybody quickly introduced.

'I think I'm gonna go look for Sirius.' Nico said as he stood up.

'Okay, see you later.' Bianca said. Who would this Sirius be?

We talked until the train came to a stop. I looked outside and saw the castle. Wow, it was magnificent. That I actually got to go here, it was unbelievable.

'Can you tell me more about Dumbledore?' I asked Bianca.

'Why do you have an obsession with him?' Bianca laughed, 'He had black, greying hair, a long beard, glasses and a weird dress. Kinda like the one we are wearing but I think it was purple.'

I couldn't wait to see this man.

As we walked out of the train, we saw Nico walking with two other boys in front of us. One with half long black hair and the other with messy black hair. I only saw them from the back. I looked around and it surprised me that there were very little people with not-black hair. I saw a tall fifth or sixth year old with almost white hair, but otherwise, the most where black haired.

We got out of the train, and the castle was so close. I almost made it. I was so nervous for which house I would be sorted in. I hoped Ravenclaw, maybe with Bianca and Lily. They could be Ravenclaws.

A woman who looked in her thirties with black hair tied back in a knot.

'First-years here, please.' She said.

We walked up to her and waited for the rest of the first-years, and then walked up to a lake. It was a huge lake and at the end was the Hogwarts.

'Everyone, three students in every boat.' The woman said. I got in a boat with Peter and some other kid. Bianca, Lily and Severus shared a boat and Nico and the two boys I saw him with earlier.

Peter started talking to the other kid who's name was Violet. I heard Peter say she couldn't be called Violet because violet was a colour.

I looked at the stars. They were beautiful. The moon was still very big, but luckily it was getting smaller, not bigger. The full moon was still a few weeks away.

We stopped right in front of the castle. Everybody got out of their boats, and followed the woman. She stopped in a room. At the other side of the room, there was a door. A huge door which looked important.

'In a minute, we are going to walk through this door. This door leads to The Great Hall, where The Sorting Ceremony will be. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. You have classes with your house, you share a Quidditch team and share dorm rooms and a common room. Now, let's get The Sorting Ceremony started.' I still didn't knew what this woman was called, but she hadn.t said it yet.

We walked through the important looking door. Behind it were four huge tables with students sitting at it. I hadn't seen how the other students got to the castle. I was too busy staring at the stars.

At the end of the hall I saw adults sitting at yet another table. The man in the middle looked like… Oh no, wait, it _was_ Albus Dumbledore. The Albus Dumbledore. The man who made my dream come true. I stopped in my tracks, but got pushed forward my the student behind me. Oh no, I still had a few scratches on my face. If Dumbledore saw them, he would probably send me back home. I hadn't made a good first impression.

I got out of my trance when the woman started talking again, 'When I call your name, you come forward and put this hat on your head. Di Angelo, Bianca.'

I saw Bianca walked to the hat. She looked very nervous. I felt bad for her, she had to go as first.

 **Sorting Hats POV**

 **A/N I'll only be putting the main characters in the houses, so you can know which I am talking about if you just follow the alphabet. Also there are a few clues for each person so you can figure it out easily.**

 _'Aah, a half-blood. I haven't met a half-blood in a long time.'_

'What do you mean? Remus and Severus said they were half-bloods and that that was very normal.'

 _'But you don't know yet, do you?'_

'No…'

' _Then I won't spoil the surprise. But, I do think your heritage says a lot about you. The perfect house for you would be… SLYTHERIN!'_

* * *

 _'Another half-blood, well it's my lucky day! Hmm, lots of courage, curiosity, loyalty, but which house, which house… I think you'll be best in GRY…'_

'No.'

 _'No? No one has every said no to Gryffindor house.'_

'I want to be where my sister is.'

 _'Are you sure?'_

'Yes.'

 _'This is a big thing giving up for your…'_

'I said yes.'

 _'Well, all right then… SLYTHERIN.'_

* * *

 _'Ah, another Black. But your not like your family. You're no Slytherin.'_

'Are you serious? I won't be in Slytherin like my family?'

 _'Well, you're called Sirius, not me.'_

'Haha.'

 _'But no, you won't be in Slytherin. I can see from one single second in your brain that you are an obvious… GRYFFINDOR.'_

 _'A muggle-born, nice. You are an easy one. Even though you are nervous to the core of your being, and very smart, I can say with ease that you belong in the house of… GRYFFINDOR.'_

* * *

 _'Wait, you are different. You are no normal wizard, you're a…'_

'I am normal. Nothing wrong with me. Please don't send me home.'

 _'Of course, I won't send you home. You may be a werewolf, but you still are a wizard. A wizard with that can turn very powerful in the right house.'_

'So, Ravencl...'

 _'You may think Ravenclaw, but no. you'll be far better off in… GRYFFINDOR.'_

* * *

 _'Wow, I haven't seen a Pettigrew in a long time. You are an only child, aren't you?'_

'Yeah, so what?'

 _'And a bit rude. Is that what your parents taught you?'_

'Shut up about my parents. What is my house?'

 _'Well, I think it's rather obvious, don't you? You clearly belong in…'_

'Don't say Slytherin. I don't want people thinking that I am bad or mean or whatever.'

 _'I wasn't going to say Slytherin. You have lots of courage talking to me like that. That means you would be way better in… GRYFFINDOR.'_

* * *

 _'Yet another half-blood.'_

'I'm a full-blood. Not that I care about blood status. I'm not some dirty Slytherin.'

 _'You sure do seem to think that both your parents are wizards, so I won't ruin your day. Just tell me, are you the last half-blood?'_

'Probably not, since half-bloods are pretty common. I am not o…'

 _'And a Roman one, too. The other two are Greek. This might lead to a fight when you find out…'_

'What are you talking about? What do you mean the other two?'

 _'Ssh, I have decided the fate of your house. It is clear to everybody that you belong to… GRYFFINDOR.'_

* * *

 _'Another easy one. You can walk right on to the table of… SLYTHERIN.'_

* * *

 _'Pff, finally done for the year. But three half-bloods in one year, that's quit a lot. Yes, Minerva, get me back to Dumbledore's office so I can rest, thank you.'_

 **A/N** **I'm going on skiing vacation for a week, so I won't have WiFi and can't upload anything, so I'm sorry for that. I'll upload as soon as possible, if I even survive... Just kidding, I'll probably just break my leg or something:)  
** **I decided to make James a half-blood too, just çause I felt like it. I hope you guess understood the whole sorting hat piece, here are some blue chocolate chip cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **-CTM-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bianca's POV**

 **I actually finished this chapter in a few days during my vacation... Wow.**

 **Anyway, at the end of every chapter, I will answer your question etc.**

 **Have some cookies (:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

'Look at those Hufflepuf first-years over there. All happy and stuff, they look ridiculous.' I heard a third-year say.

'Just you wait, little idiots, just wait til you find out your Hufflepufs.' His buddy said and they laughed. What an assholes, Hufflepuf wasn't so bad, was it?. I looked at Nico, he had heard it too. Where the hell had we landed?

'Are you excited for classes to start?' Severus asked. He sat in front of Nico.

'I'm excited to learn magic. Homework, not so much.' Nico replied. He was eating his chicken hungrily and was in a conversation with Severus.

I didn't really listened. I was busier listening to all the other Slytherins. Would I get as mean as these students? I hoped not.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table. Sirius, Remus and the guys I saw Nico with earlier, I think his name was something with a J, were talking. Peter sat next to Remus, but I don't think he was included in the conversation much. None of us in the carriage really liked him. Lily sat next to Remus, but was talking with some other girl.

'Bianc, hellooo, Bianca!' Nico tapped my arm.

I snapped out of my daze, 'What?'

'You were just staring in the air. It looked kinda scary.'

'I was just looking at Lils over there.' I replied smiling. Even though I was the eldest, Nico was just as protective about me as I was about him.

'It's a shame she isn't with us, isn't it.' Severus said. He and Lily had been friends forever.

'Yeah it is,' I said and Nico sighed, 'How did you two meet?'

'We went to the same middle school. This chicken really is delicious, Nico.' The boys got back to their conversation.

It really was a shame Lily wasn't in Slytherin. I mean, Nico and Severus are nice, but I'd like a girl friend. And I don't think I'll like any of the girls in my dorm room. They'll probably be somewhat like the third-years I heard talking.

I looked around the Great Hall. Everybody was enjoying their food and their company. I really felt as though the Sorting Hat had made a mistake. And what was that about half-bloods who are special or something?

I rolled my potatoes over my board with my fork. The chicken was supposed to be amazing, but I wasn't hungry. I didn't understand how some people can just gulp down their food as if it was nothing. Who made this food? There was no one who brought it, it just appeared on the tables. I guess that's what you get for going to a magic school.

I looked up and saw Lily smiling at me. I smiled back, and then got back to rolling my potatoes around.

I observed the girl in front of me. She had made no attempt in getting to know me, but then again, neither had I. She looked like she was in 5th or 6th year and had brown hair. She didn't look like she was a horrible person, but, like the receptionist at the Lotus Casino used to say, never judge a book by its cover. I hadn't heard her say anything mean, yet. I got back to my potatoes.

'Whoa…' The guy to my left said. I looked at him, but he looked at the ground. Then I noticed it, a thick layer of mist hanging just above the ground.

'What the…' The girl in front of me said.

I fixated on the mist. This wasn't the first time I saw it, and I immediately recognised it. This mist seemed to follow me around, finding me at my lowest moments. Like I attracted it or something. I quickly thought of happy thoughts. Nico, the smiling woman who keeps visiting me in my dreams, Lily… The mist slowly disappeared. Thank god.

'What was that?' Severus asked.

I felt ashamed. This probably never happened. 'No idea.' I couldn't say the mist was my fault, everyone would think I was a freak. And on my first day! Nothing could ever go right in my life, could it?

'Weird. Anyway, tell me more about Quidditch.' Nico and Severus started talking again like nothing happened. With a little luck, nobody would remember this tomorrow.

I felt somebody stare at me. I looked up and saw the girl in front of me look confused at me. Not scared or angry, confused. And a little sad, like she felt bad for me. Did she knew that I made the mist come? I quickly looked away. No, my first day couldn't be like this. I joined Nico and Severus in their conversation about Quidditch, like nothing happened.

After everyone finished eating, Dumbledore had a little speech. Not really interesting, just something about staying out of the forest. Not that I wanted to go into a forest full of magical beasts. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Remus listen with much interest. What was his obsession with this guy?

Two sixth-years led us to the Slytherin common room. It was in the dungeons. No, not creepy at all. The password for the dungeon door was "Potions Professor". Kinda weird, but whatever. The two sixth-years were a tall, blonde guy with a pointed face and a brown haired girl with glasses. The common room was a big room with green walls and silver details everywhere. It had a fireplace with comfortable looking chairs around it, a bookcase with another one of those chairs and a table with normal chairs. There was a small hall, which the prefects told us led to the dorms. Left for the boys, right for the girls.

I wanted to go into my dorm, but the girl who sat in front of me during dinner grabbed my arm, 'Hey, can we talk?' She asked. I got nervous, what if she was gong to report me to Dumbledore?

'Sure.' I replied silently, and walked after her to a corner of the common room. I looked behind me, and saw Nico look confused as he walked to the left.

'So, at dinner, when the mist came, I saw you, I don't know, you did something which made the mist who away. Also, you looked sad and I wanted to make sure you were okay.' I stared at her. 'Are you?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking.'

'No problem,' We were quiet. It was awkward. 'How did you do that mist thing, though?'

Oh no, what should I say? Should I lie… I decided to just tell this random, way older girl the truth, 'This wasn't the first time I saw that mist. Whenever I see it, I just think happy thoughts and it leaves. I don't know how or why, It just does.'

'Cool, cool…' The girl smiled at me. Was she laughing at me? Did she not believe me? 'I'm Andromeda, by the way. Andromeda Black.'

'Like Sirius Black.' It came out of my mouth before I even thought about it.

'Yeah,' Andromeda chuckled, 'That's my little nephew. First to get into Gryffindor. His mum won't be happy.'

That's right, Sirius' mum would go crazy when she found out… Poor Sirius.

'Anyway, great you're okay, I'll see you later.' Andromeda walked back to her friends who sat in front of the fireplace.

I turned around to go to my bed, when I saw the prefect with the blonde hair talk to a girl, probably first-year, with a lighter shade of blonde hair, it was almost white. I didn't see the prefects face, but the girl was smiling.

'I'm proud of you, you made it here.' He said in all seriousness. I walked around them and went to the right.

'Yeah, okay, I gotta go.' The girl said. Three seconds later she was walking next to me, 'I didn't want to walk in alone.' She said kind of ashamed. I smiled.

We walked inside the door which had the number one on it. Three girls were laughing hysterically. They stopped laughing the second they noticed us. All three had pitch black hair.

'You're a Malfoy, right?' One of the girls asked the blonde girl next to me.

'Yeah, so what?' She replied.

'Nothing. Just checking.'

'Not a big surprise you are in Slytherin.' Another girl said. Blonde girl looked down.

'Not all Malfoy's are Slytherin.' She said in a small voice. Now all three girls laughed.

'Give me an example.' The first said.

'I… I… Don't know.' Blonde girl admitted. I really needed to get this girls name. Also, what was a Malfoy?

'I thought so.' The first girl snickered. Blonde girl walked to her bed and closed her bed curtains. I felt bad for her. Why were this girls being so mean?

'What's your name?' The second girl asked.

'Bianca di Angelo.' I said and sat down on my bed too.

'Do Angelo? I don't know any di Angelo's.' She said confused.

'Okay. I also only know me and my brother. What does it matter?'

'We just don't get a lot of new ones.'

'All five of us are new ones.' These girls were being weird. What did they mean?

'Yeah, we're first-years, but all from Slytherin families. I'm Olivia Greengrass.' The first girl said. Finally, a name.

'Jessica Parkinson.'

'Rowen Avery.' The last girl said. This was the first thing I had heard her say. The girls stared at me. Was I supposed to say something now?

'Nice names.' I said eventually.

'You don't know our last names, do you?' Jessica asked.

'No..' I answered carefully.

'What are you, a muggle-born?' Olivia snickered.

'No, Dumbledore said I'm a half-blood.' How dare she, Lily is a muggle-born.

'Dumbledore? Didn't your parents say? Which house was your magical parent?'

'No idea, I never knew my parents.' I sneered and closed my bed curtains. I was right, I wasn't going to like my dorm mates. Maybe blonde girl…

I heard Olivia and Jessica gossip about me and blonde girl. Rowen laughed with them, but didn't say anything. I really hated it here, that stupid mist, these girls… I hoped classes were going to be better.

'Bianca, Bianca wake up!' I heard someone say.

'Mmm, just a little longer.' I murmured.

'No, Bianca, we're gonna be late!'

'Just let me sleep, Nico.'

'Nico? I'm not Nico.'

I opened my left eye a little. Above me I saw blonde girl. Right, I was at Hogwarts. I opened my right eye too, and got up.

'Who's Nico?' Blonde girl asked with a smile.

'My brother.'

'Ooh, so no boyfriend?'

'No, blonde girl, what about you?' I changed in my dress robes. They had the Slytherin logo on it. That wasn't there before, was it? And how did my trunk get here?

'I'm sorry, "blonde girl"?' She asked confused.

I stared at her. Had I really said that out loud? 'Yeah, um, I don't know your name and your blond and a girl so…'

'Blonde girl… I like it. You're from Italy, right?'

'Yeah, how did you know?'

'Bianca di Angelo. Not so hard to find out. You call me Blonde Girl, and I call you Italy.' We chuckled.

'What is your real name, though?'

'You'll just have to wait and find out. You should have listened better during the Sorting Ceremony.'

We walked out of our dorm and found the common room totally empty.

'What time is it?' I asked.

'Half past eight.'

'How late do classes start?'

'Don't know. Let's go.'

We walked to the Great Hall with a little more speed. Luckily, there were still a lot of people eating.

'Finally, there you are. What were you doing what took you so long?'' Nico asked.

'Sleeping.' I replied sitting down next to him.

'Of course, you didn't have me to wake you up.' He smiled.

'In the Lotus Casino we didn't have to wake up this early.' I thought that was a valid excuse.

'Wait, did you stay in a casino before you came here?' Blonde Girl asked. She sat down next to Severus and in front of me. Severus didn't look to happy about it. It seemed as if Nico had only now noticed her.

'Yeah, we never knew our parents.' Nico said. This was probably about the tenth time one of us had said that. 'What's your name?'

'Blonde Girl.' She said while eating her toast.

'Blonde Girl?' Severus asked.

'Yeah.'

'Your name is Blonde Girl?' Blonde Girl nodded, 'Like, first name Blonde, second name Girl?'

'No, it's just Blonde Girl. That's my name. No first or second or last, just one name.' Severus and Nico looked at me. I was trying not to spit out my juice.

'Anyway,' Nico went on, 'here are your timetables. The first class start in 20 minutes so eat faster.'

'Calm down. Wait, Italy,' Nico and Severus looked confused again. 'this is your brother, right?'

'Yeah.' Nico and I said at the same time.

'Who's older?'

'I am.'

'She is.'

'Kay, then you are Italy,' Blonde Girl was filling down her food like crazy. 'And you are Little Italy. And you,' She said looking at Severus, 'I don't know about you yet.'

'Hey, we have Potions with the Gryffindors third and fourth period!' I noticed, looking at my timetable.

'Yeah, I know.' Severus smiled.

'Who do you know in Gryffindor?' Blonde Girl asked.

'A lot of people. You done eating, Weird Girl?' Severus sneered.

Blonde Girl didn't notice the sneer, or maybe she just ignored it. 'It's Blonde Girl.'

'Same thing.' Severus whispered.

'Dude.' I said. Blonde Girl may be a little weird, and I still didn't get that whole Malfoy thing, but this wasn't necessary.

'Let's go.' Nico said. He probably couldn't stand the tension between me, Severus and Blonde Girl.

We went to our first lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Maybe I could learn something about that mist here.

The professor introduced herself as Professor Diana Whitehart. I looked at Nico and he looked very exited. Diana was the name of a Roman god.

Professor Whitehart read the names, of course I was first, again. After a while Professor Whitehart came to the name Roxanne Malfoy, and Blonde Girl raised her hand. Finally, I knew her name. And Malfoy was her last name, that made sense.

Professor Whitehart have all of us a book. It was leather-bounded and brown, with the words Defence Against All Bad Things on it. We had to read the first five pages. It was about all the spells and curses you should never use. After we were done, Professor Whitehart told us a story about how she almost died during a stroll through the woods. She fell over a twig and in her confusion she almost used the Avada Kedavra curse on herself. The killing curse.

I thought she was overreacting, but whatever. She didn't learn is any spells yet. Said it was to dangerous.

After an hour and a half of this, we went to our next class, Herbology. We had Herbology with the Ravenclaws. The professor was a woman called Professor Pomona Sprout. She led us from the castle to the Greenhouses. There were three, and we went in the first one.

'This is we're we will be having classes for the rest of the school year.' Professor Sprout said, 'Today we are going to water these plants.' She said while pointing at about twenty pots with plants behind her, 'I know it sound easy, but these plants won't always keep quiet.'

Now I saw that the plants were moving. Still, watering plants that moved a little didn't seem that hard.

'Oh, Wait, names first.' Professor Sprout said and she grabbed a piece of paper from the desk in front of her. 'Sam Afton.' Wow, This guy was before me. I hadn't noticed him during the Sorting Ceremony. I hadn't noticed anyone except my friends.

The watering of the moving plants wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. It was like the plant wanted to get as far away from me as possible. Did I have a repelling smell or something?

Nico didn't do so good either. Severus struggled getting his plant to calm down, but at least it didn't try to get away from him.

I looked at how the others were doing for just a second, and my plant had literally jumped away. Why did this plant hate me so much? I dragged it toward me again, but it really struggled to get away. I was so done, I just poured the rest of the water over the plant. Half of the water didn't get to the plant, but I thought I had done okay.

Luckily, the class was almost over. I waited a few minutes more, and then got away as fast as I could. This wasn't going to be my favourite class.

Our whole class went back to the Great Hall. We all sat down at the table, a little late I think. I looked at the Gryffindor table, and I saw Lily with a few other girls. I knew she was going to make other friends in her own house, but I felt a little jealous.

'Let's sit with the Gryffindors.' I said, even though we had already sat down.

'What?' Severus looked shocked.

'Let's sit over there.' It wasn't that hard to understand, right?

'You can't do that.' Roxanne looked as shocked and serious as Severus.

'Why not?' Why we're they making such a big deal of this? I stood up and tried to walk away, but Roxanne grabbed my hand and held me back.

'I'm serious. Sit down.'

'Fine. What's the big deal? You won't have to sit on your own table every day, do you?' I sat down next to Roxanne again.

'You kinda do.'

'That's the whole thing about house tables.' Severus finished. This was probably the first thing Severus and Roxanne had agreed on. They both had had family at Hogwarts, who they knew, who had told them all about the school, of course.

If Severus was anything like his parents, he knew every rule that had ever existed, and if that blonde prefect guy was family of Roxanne, she did too.

I decided to let it go, and ate my lunch. After this, we would have Potions with the Gryffindors, so I would see and talk to Lily anyway.

 **Tefe203: Not yet... But as you can read in this chapter there are a few unexplainable things happening to them.**

 **Guest: James Potter the first, father of Harry James Potter and husband of Lily Potter (neé Evans)**

 **Text: Thanks! And don't worry about Nico, he has his sister and his friends.**

 **The next chapter will probably be somewhere next week. I'll try to post regularly, but don't count on it :)**

 **-CTM-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily's POV**

My day was going great. All these magic lessons were amazing, I was having a good time with my dormmates, all was well. Until the potions lesson.

We had potions with the Slytherins, so I was happy that I got to see Sev and Bianca again. After I was done eating, I went over to the Slytherin table, so we could walk together. We were one of the first ones there, and I introduced myself to the professor: Professor Horace Slughorn. He seemed fine, better than Professor Whitehart.

I sat down next to Sev at two tables just in front of the back tables in the right corner. Bianca and a new blonde girl Bianca introduced as Roxanne sat in front of us, and Nico was waiting for Remus to turn up. When he did, he and Nico sat down at the two tables next to the ones behind us.

'James and Sirius will want to sit there.' Remus shrugged.

Oh, no. James and Sirius already didn't like Sev much, this probably wouldn't help. I tried to get Sev to sit somewhere else, but it was already too late.

'If it isn't our beloved Snivellus! Look, James, our favourite Slytherin.' Sirius mocked as he walked in the classroom. I heard Sev sigh, this wasn't going to be good.

James and Sirius sat down right behind us, like I had dreaded, and started talking to Nico.

'How's the dungeon?' James asked.

'You mean the Slytherin common room and stuff?' Nico asked.

'Yeah, which other dungeon would I mean?' James laughed.

'We're in a dungeon right now.' Nico replied grinning.

James needed some time to think about this, 'Yeah, well, I mean the Slytherin home.'

Nico laughed, 'It's fine. Kinda stupid, though, sleeping in a dungeon.' Nico replied.

'I think it's just lovely. You get to mock Snivellus all the time.' Sirius smiled. Could they get more mean? I mean, we were sitting right in front of them.

'I'm sorry?' Nico asked surprised. Luckily, he _had_ been friendly to Sev. Until now, at least.

'Snape.' Remus chipped in. He didn't really mock Sev, I think. I don't know what goes on in the boy dorm room.

'Why would you call him Snivellus?' Nico asked, and I saw Sev smile, 'Also, He is sitting right there.'

'That's the whole point.' Sirius snapped.

'Boys back there, I'm trying to start the lesson.' Professor Slughorn called. I already liked this guy.

'Sorry, sir.' James said in a tone which made it clear he wasn't sorry at all.

'That's okay, kid.'

'Kid...?' I heard Sirius whisper.

'So, I'm Professor Horace Slughorn, your potions professor for the next five years, or longer, if you'd like.' he winked, 'Some of you may think potions isn't real magic, because you don't have to use your wand a lot, but I think that is nonsense. I think potions is even more important than, let's say, Charms.'

'Yeah right.' I heard Sirius mutter behind me.

'Because a potion can cause happiness, good luck, life and death. Now, you find a charm that can cure someone from a terrible sickness. I'll be waiting.' Professor Slughorn smiled, and gave all of us a book, 'You can make the potion on page 7: The Cure for Boils.'

'What kind of potion is that? None of us have boils, right?' Nico whispered behind my back, and James and Sirius snickered. I think Remus laughed too, but I couldn't hear it well. Probably because Remus is smart enough to not laugh so loud.

The potion didn't seem to be that hard, just put that in, stir, heat, put I some more of that and wave your wand. I collected everything I needed and started.

 ** _1._** ** _Add crushed snake fangs to your cauldron and stir._**

Okay, okay, what's next?

 ** _2._** ** _Slice your Pungous Onions finely and place in cauldron, the heat the mixture._**

Sure, but heat it till it's what heat? I asked Sev, he seemed to enjoy making the potion. His had a pink glow to it.

'Heat it 'till it is at 100 degrees.' I did, and my potion started glowing pink, too. I took it as a good sign.

 ** _3._** ** _Add dried nettles._**

 ** _4._** ** _Add a dash of Flobberworm mucus and stir vigorously._**

I was busy stirring my potion when I heard James exclaim behind me, 'Dude, mine turned red.'

'Gryffindor!' Sirius bellowed.

'Gryffindor!' James bellowed back. What a dorks.

I looked over at Sev and he grinned. The potion wasn't supposed to turn red, it was supposed to turn pink.

'Uhh, mine is pink.' Nico said a bit scared.

'Pink?' Sirius laughed.

'So is mine.' Remus said.

'And mine.' I said, turning around to look at James and Sirius who looked full of disappointment at their potions.

 ** _5._** ** _Add a sprinkle of powdered ginger root and a stir vigorously again._**

I was just adding the sprinkle of powdered ginger root when Professor Slughorn came by our tables.

'That looks nice, Severus. Yours too, Lily.' He smiled at us, 'Nice pink colour.' I smiled back at Professor Slughorn and then turned around to grin at James and Sirius. They where now trying to get their potion pink again by adding more Flobberworm mucus.

 ** _6._** ** _Add pickled Shrake spines._**

'Nice work, Nico, was it?' Professor Slughorn said.

'Yeah, Nico di Angelo.'

'Ah, the angels. Sirius, let's see what you have so far…' I looked around to see the show. Sirius bit his lip nervously and James was hiding behind him. 'A bit red. I think you added to much Flobberworm mucus. But that's okay, you can start over.' Professor Slughorn waived his wand and Sirius' cauldron was empty again. Sirius stared at it like he didn't want to do everything again.

'Same for you James, just add a little bit of the Flobberworm mucus next time.' Professor Slughorn waved his wand again, and James' cauldron was empty now too.

'No…' I heard James whisper. Sirius sighed.

I guess I kinda felt bad for them. But I also kinda didn't, if they had read the instructions more carefully, this wouldn't have happened.

 ** _7._** ** _Stir gently, so as not to overexcite the Shrake spines._**

'How's your potion doing?' Bianca asked me.

'It's fine. I'm now gently stirring the mixture, so as not to overexcite the Shrake spines.' I smiled, 'How's yours?'

'Well, it seems I'm better in Potions than I am in Herbology. I just added a glug of stewed horned slugs.'

'Step eight?!' Sirius exclaimed in surprise, 'How can you be so far already?'

'I didn't screw up.' Bianca smiled.

'Oee.' Roxanne and I exclaimed.

Sirius didn't look to happy with Bianca, 'This is your sister?' He asked Nico.

'Yeah, it is.' Nico snapped, 'And she's right, I'm at step eight too.'

Sirius looked flabbergasted, but he shut up.

 ** _8._** ** _Add a glug of stewed horned slugs._**

'Look, I'm done!' Severus exclaimed.

'Nice job, it looks great.' I smiled. 'I'm almost done too.'

 ** _9._** ** _Add porcupine quills._**

 ** _10._** ** _Finally, wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion._**

I waved my wand and poured a bit of my potion in a bottle. Sev and I walked to Professor Slughorn's table and put them down. We were one of the first, with Bianca and Nico.

'You did well, children. We won't be doing anything for the rest of the hour, so you can just chat a bit. Don't disturb the other students, though.' Professor Slughorn said.

We walked back to our tables, and started talking with Bianca. Roxanne was done a little later, so she joined the conversation too. I got the feeling Sev didn't like her much.

'Finally, one step left.' James sighed, 'Wow, I actually get to wave my wand!' He said sarcastically, 'Look, Sirius, I finished first.'

'Mine's already at Slughorn's desk.' Sirius answered, and we laughed. James was the last to finish his potion, and the whole class got to see him turning it in and Professor Slughorn looking disapprovingly.

'The three hours we have for class aren't over yet, but since everyone is done, I'll let you go already. There is no homework for the next class, which is on Monday. I hoped all of you had a nice first day here having real lessons. Bye, now.'

'Finally, this torture is over.' I heard Sirius whisper.

'I didn't think it was that bad. Making potions is somewhat like baking, you just follow the recipe.' I said, and James and Sirius looked at me with disgust.

'I didn't think it was horrible either. And the potion didn't try to run away like with Herbology.' Nico said. I just loved the look on Sirius' face whenever Nico didn't agree with him.

'What did you have to do during Herbology?' Remus asked. All of us where now heading to the grounds.

'Water a plant. Wasn't much to it.' Roxanne said.

'Yeah, but your plant didn't hate you.' Bianca complained, 'I don't think I'll excel at Herbology.'

'Me neither.' Nico agreed.

'Maybe it's in your blood to not be good with plants.' I joked.

'Hey Snivellus.' James called to Sev, who was now walking behind me in stead of walking in front of me, 'We save some of the cure for you.'

'It may be able to get rid of those boils under your nose.' Sirius laughed.

'Very funny.' Sev said without laughing.

'You think so too?' James said, 'Then you'd love to pour it over your face yourself, or…'

'Or should we do it for you?' Sirius finished his sentence.

'Guys, come on.' Nico tried to get the potion out of James' hand, but James' grip was to firm. Sev kept walking with a straight face.

'Oh, Snivy, give us a smile.' Sev did nothing, 'I said, give us a smile.' Sev still didn't move his mouth. 'If you won't obey me, then I guess I'll have to punish you.' James smiled evilly and threw the potion over Sev's face.

'Idiot!' I yelled. There were growing boils all over Sev's face. 'Was that necessary?'

'It sure was.' Sirius laughed.

'Come on, let's go to the hospital wing.' Bianca said. Bianca, Roxanne and I took Sev to the hospital wing, while James and Sirius stayed behind, laughing their asses of, with Nico and Remus looking guilty.

'Did you see his face when I threw the potion?' James asked between fits of laughing.

I walked more quickly, getting away from them. This was so uncalled for, what had Severus done to them? Nothing. That's right, totally nothing. And now his whole face was covered in vicious boils.

'Do any of you know where the hospital wing is?' Roxanne asked, having a hard time keeping up with my speed.

'Yeah, it's to the right here, and then the second left at the end of this hallway.' Bianca explained.

We walked inside. Besides a woman in a nurse's uniform, there was no one.

'What do we have here?' The woman asked. I remembered her name was Madam Pomfrey.

'Two kids threw a Cure for Boils at Severus' face.' I said.

'Ah, that must hurt.' Good comfort, school doctor. 'Anyway, I can get them away with just a single spell.' Madam Pomfrey started chanting some words while she waved her wand over Sev's face, who was sitting down now, by the way. Madam Pomfrey kept chanting, and I could see the boils getting smaller, and eventually disappearing. 'See, no worries, they're all gone! Now, you kids go play on the grounds, it's a nice day to be outside. For September, anyway.' She smiled at us.

'Let's not go to the grounds.' Roxanne said when we got out of the hospital wing again and were walking through the corridors.

'Why not?' I asked.

''Cause _they_ are on the grounds.' She said. I didn't understand why Sev didn't seem to like her, she seemed nice and she did care for Sev. That's what it looked like anyway.

'I don't want them to think I'm a chicken.' Sev said silently.

'Let's just walk through the castle a bit.' Bianca offered.

'Yeah, fine.' I said. I didn't really care where we went, as long as James and Sirius didn't bully Sev.

We walked a bit through the castle 'till we passed the library, 'Wanna go in? See what kind of books they have here?' Roxanne asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

'Okay.' Bianca answered a bit cautious.

'Don't worry, I won't mess up the library.' Roxanne winked.

'Why did you wink?' Sev asked.

Roxanne laughed, 'Let's just go inside, shall we?'

We walked inside, Roxanne leading. The library was huge and beautiful. Thousands of rows full of books staked next to each other.

'Wow.' Bianca exclaimed. I had guessed she was a book fan.

We started walking in different directions, looking in different section of the library. I looked in the library about Charms. There were a lot of books with handy charms you could use to trick others and decorate your house. I didn't understand most of the things in the books, but it did seem like something I'd like to read when I was a bit better in Charms.

I went to Bianca in the Defence Against the Dark Arts section. She was browsing through a book called "Weird Weasels and Mysterious Mist".

'Interesting book?' I asked, surprising her.

'Not really.' She closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

We walked towards Severus, who was arguing with Roxanne, 'No, I'm not going to come to you. You come here if you need to say something so bad.' He called over his shoulder through the bookcase behind him.

'Come on, just take a little look. I promise you'll like it.' Roxanne begged in a sweet tone.

'We'll come.' Bianca said smiling.

'Italy, is that you?' Roxanne asked.

'Yeah, Blonde Girl, it is.' Bianca answered and the two of us walked towards her. Did they already have nicknames for each other? They met this morning.

We walked inside the "hallway" which Roxanne was in, 'Where are you?' I asked.

'In here!' She screamed. The sound came from the back of the row of bookcases. When we walked closer, we saw a huge stack of books. Roxanne got out from the side, because as I could now see, she had made a fort out of books.

'You are so childish.' Bianca laughed.

'You are so in trouble.' Severus said. He had walked up behind us, with the library lady not far behind him.

'Oh, no, what do we do now?' I asked in panic. This was _not_ a good first impression with a woman I would be probably be seeing a lot over the next seven years.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **If you have any questions or request, please leave a review. And if you want to get updates whenever I post another chapter, make sure to follow and favorite this story.**

 **See ya later (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I've decided that the update day will be every Sunday.**

 **And also, I'm gonna ask question about the maraurders and stuff and everyone who was the correct answer gets a shoutout. Question for this chapter is: Who did Pervy talk to before taking a swim in the river Styx? No internet!**

 **I hope you'll like the chapter! (::)(::)(::)**

 **Nico's POV**

I felt bad for not going with Severus, but Bianca, Lily and Roxanne already went with him, so I stayed with James, Sirius and Remus. Remus probably felt the same.

'Did you see his face?' Sirius said between laughing. He and James were laying on the ground now, that's how funny they thought it was.

'Hey guys, what are you laughing about?' Peter asked. I looked at Remus. He looked annoyed.

'Nothing.' James said, he had stopped laughing. Then he looked at Sirius, and they started laughing their asses off.

I saw two girls walking up to us, 'Hey, Remus, why are James and Sirius on the ground?' One of them asked. They were probably Gryffindor girls.

'Hey, Marlene, these two are idiots, that's why they're on the ground.'

'Marlene, o god, you should have seen his face.' Sirius said sitting up.

'Who's face?' The other girl asked.

'Severus'.' I replied.

'You mean Snivellus.' James corrected.

'Okay… Where is Lily?' Marlene asked.

'Probably still in the hospital wing.' Remus answered coolly.

'Hospital wing? What did you do to Snape?' The other girl asked James and Sirius.

'They threw a bit of Boil Cure in his face.' I told her.

'What? That's so mean!' She looked angry at James and Sirius.

'Why did you do that?' Marlene asked.

'Yeah, why did you do that?' I repeated.

James and Sirius looked stunned, as if we were the stupid ones, ''Cause it's Snivellus.'

'So?'

'That's reason enough.'

I rolled my eyes and I think Remus did the same, 'That's stupid.'

'Thank you.' James smiled, 'Let's go see if there's anything fun to do here.'

'It's a magic school, there _must_ be something fun to do.' James and Sirius got up from the ground and we started walking back in the castle.

'So, where d'you wanna go?' I asked, I had no contact with my wizard parent, so I knew the least about the castle and all.

'I don' know. You come up with something.' James replied.

'Your parents must have told you about fun places to go.'

'The kitchen.' James and Remus said at the same time.

'And you, any ideas, Sirius?'

'My dad told me the great lake is fun, with the squid in it and all, and my mother, well, you've seen my mother.' It fell silent for a second. Yes, we had all met his mother, sadly, and she did not seem like the woman for long talks with her son. And especially not knowing her son isn't a Slytherin, but a Gryffindor, which is for parents like her pretty bad.

'Have you told your mother yet?' Remus asked.

'No, I haven't, but big chance any of my family-members did.' Sirius looked at the ground.

'The kitchens it is!' I said cheerful, I know how bad it is having not normal parents. I mean, almost everybody here had at least one magical parent, but those were normal to them and, which in my case wasn't so, there for them.

'Actually, something just springs to mind,' James waited a second as to increase the tension, or whatever, 'the Ravenclaw tower!' Sirius looked like he was totally in, but Remus and I had some doubts.

'How will you find it? It's the _Ravenclaw_ common room, you're not just gonna find it behind the corner or whatever.'

'We'll just ask a Ravenclaw or something. Let's just go.' Sirius smiled. Remus and I gave in, and we went on our very first adventure: finding the Ravenclaw common room.

Later, when we had found the Ravenclaw common room, we went to diner. Of course, I had to sit at the Slytherin table as always. Bianca, Severus and Roxanne were already eating.

'Hey, we saved you a seat.' Bianca said as I sat down next to Roxanne. Severus looked a bit mad.

'Hey, I'm sorry I didn't come with you to the hospital wing, Severus.' I apologized

'That's okay. At least you didn't get in trouble.' He answered looked at Roxanne.

'Hey, it wasn't all my fault! You ratted me out!' She replied quickly.

'Wh-what happened?' I asked confused.

'We went to the library and Snape told the library lady I was playing with books.' I looked at Bianca and knew she didn't like that Roxanne said Snape instead of Severus.

'That's not what happened. Here's what happened: Malfoy made a fort of books and Mdm. Pince found out.' Now Severus was saying Roxanne's last name too? This wasn't going great.

'Only 'cause you told her I did it!'

'Otherwise we would all get the blame!'

'Well, all of us did, didn't we? O, wait, except you, of course, because you're such a goody-two-shoes.'

'That's not tr…'

'Stop!' I silenced them, 'It's over, who cares?'

'I care.' Roxanne answered.

'It was a rhetorical question.' I glared at her.

'A what?'

Severus scoffed, 'A question you don't need an answer for.'

'If you don't want an answer then why ask the question?'

'Just… Never mind.' I started eating my chicken.

'I'm going to bed.' Severus said as he stood up, 'Goodnight, Bianca and Nico.' Roxanne looked annoyed. I got it.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table and raised my eyebrow at James, who looked in my way.

'Good night.' Bianca and I said, and he walked off.

'Why is he like this?' Roxanne asked, 'Who taught him to be such a tattletale?'

'That's a rhetorical question.' I laughed.

'No, it isn't, I actually wanna know who.' Roxanne looked dead serious.

'Probably his mother.' Bianca answered.

'Poor woman.' Roxanne shook her head and Bianca and I laughed, 'Anyway, I'm going too.'

'Are you sure?' Bianca asked half standing up.

'Yeah, sit down, my nephew wants to have a talk. Wish me luck.'

'Break a leg.' I said.

'Thanks, I'll try.' Roxanne chuckled and left.

'So, it doesn't seem to be going great with Snape and Malfoy.' I said to Bianca when Roxanne was out of earshot.

'Yeah, you should have seen them after Mdm. Pince sent us out. Screaming at each other the whole time. Lily and I thought we were gonna be deaf.'

'They're like an old married couple, but not married.' Bianca and I laughed.

'So, what did you do with the boys?' Bianca asked.

'We just roamed the castle, went looking for the Ravenclaw common room, that kind of stuff.'

'Did you find it?'

'Of course!' I smiled, 'All the first-year Ravenclaws wouldn't help us, but Sirius persuaded Professor Flitwick to tell us.'

'Why would he do that?' Bianca looked confused, and as I thought of it, it was kind of weird.

'Sirius told him we had a friend in Ravenclaw who needed our help or something.' I shrugged.

'But how did you know where to find Professor Flitwick?' I was just about to answer when she answered herself, 'O wait, Gryffindor already had Charms, I'm sure.'

'Yeah, they did, very helpful. Anyway, I'm done eating, you wanna go?'

'Uhuh, let's.'

We walked back to the Slytherin dorms, 'Why are you so tall?' I asked here looking up. She was about .3 feet taller.

'Why are you so small?' She replied smiling.

'Ha ha ha.' I said sarcastically, 'I am growing.'

'Yeah right.' Bianca laughed. Suddenly, a ghost came out of the wall. This wasn't the first time it happened, but it still shocked me. It shocked me even more when the ghost started talking to us.

'Prince Nico, Princess Bianca, what a pleasure to meet you.' The ghost said, 'I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.'

'Hi, nice to meet you.' Bianca said carefully, 'I'm sorry, but what did you call us?'

'Prince and Princess Nico and Bianca di Angelo, of course! Ever ghost has being talking about you. Luckily I'm the first one to talk _to_ you instead of _about_ you.' Sir Nicholas smiled. I looked at Bianca, was this ghost being for real? Were the ghosts really talking about us? Why?

'I wanted to ask for your father's forgiveness.' The ghost said in all seriousness.

'Our father's what?' Bianca spat.

'Forgiveness, of course! I know he doesn't like people turning into ghosts instead of going to his land, but I had no other choice! I had to become a ghost! He must understand that. He does, doesn't he?' Bianca and I looked flabbergasted, what was he talking about? 'He understand, right? I mean, you understand. Please, I beg for your forgiveness.'

'Yeah, sure.' I blurred out.

'Really?' Sir Nicholas looked overjoyed.

'Yeah, we've forgiven you.'

'Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful I am for this.'

'Yeah, fine, whatever.' I dragged Bianca forward.

'Why did you say that?' Bianca asked.

'He was probably just joking around. That prefect told us about Peeves, you remember? Always joking around, and stuff. It was probably him.'

'Yeah, you're right, it probably was.' We were quiet for a minute or three, 'But what if it wasn't?'

'Let's not think about that.'

'But, Nico, what if the ghost are really talking about us? What if they really know our father? What if…'

'Don't say it.' I cut her off.

'What if he isn't dead?' I looked at Bianca with an annoyed look. She knew I didn't like to talk about our father and know she was bringing it up again.

'Even if he isn't dead, he left us. So even if he suddenly showed up again, it wouldn't make a difference to me. He's still a monster and I don't _ever_ wanna meet him and to me, he will _always_ be dead.' I hoped Bianca knew that this was the end of the conversation for me, 'Potions Professor.' I walked into the common room and went straight to my dorm room.

'Nico, please.' I heard Bianca say, but I didn't care.

Inside the first-years dorm room were Severus, Jonathan Avery, Evan Rosier and Benjamin Mulciber. They were talking when I came in. I must've looked awful because they all stared at me.

'What's up?' I asked, sitting on my bed.

'Nothing much. Except, Severus just told us what happened with those Gryffindors.' Oh, no, Avery, Rosier and Mulciber were hard-core Slytherins. They probably wouldn't like it much if I hung out with Gryffindors.

'Why didn't you defend him?' Rosier snapped. I was not up for debate today.

'I already apologized to Severus, what's the big deal?'

'Haven't you learned nothing in our first DADA lesson?' Mulciber called.

'No, have you?'

'I learned that when someone throws a potion in your dormmates face, you punch the guy.'

'You learned that during DADA? Did you have the same lesson?' Mulciber nodded, 'The lesson Professor Whitehart gave us?'

'Don't talk like that, it's annoying.' Avery said. How else should I talk?

'Severus, you're not mad, let's just stop about it.'

'Actually, I am.' Severus said.

'What?'

'Yeah, you didn't choose my side with them and you didn't choose my side with the whole library thing.'

'I just said you had to stop talking about it. That isn't picking someone's side.'

'But when I left, you didn't come with me.'

'Because I hadn't eaten yet.'

'Always making excuses.' Mulciber shook his head.

'You literally just met me yesterday, how can you know I'm always making excuses?'

'Seriously, stop talking like that, smarty-pants.' Avery began again.

'How else should I talk Avery. This is my one way of talking get used to it.'

'Don't call me Avery.'

This was getting ridiculous, 'What else should I call you?'

'You're not allowed to talk to me, dirty half-blood.' The other boys oohed and aahed.

'So now you're judging me because of my parents, that's very mature.'

'We're eleven, we aren't supposed to be mature.'

'Besides, isn't Severus a half-blood, too?'

'Snape would come up for his friends.' Rosier said.

I looked at him and decided to close my bedcurtains and just go to sleep. But when I did, they just continued talking about me, as if I wasn't there.

I slept really bad that night. I was to worried about what that ghost was talking about, to fall asleep. But when I finally did, I had a nightmare. I hadn't had a nightmare in years. When I was seven I just to have them almost every night, always the same. Then suddenly, they stopped. It felt wonderful, but now they were back.

The dream was just like I remembered it, a pale, skinny guy with black hair sitting in a throne, with flying beasts behind him. But there was one thing different, the lady next to the man wasn't there. Her throne, which was growing flowers instead of made of bones, was still there, but she wasn't. It made me sad, 'cause she was always the only colourful thing in these dreams.

As, always I was standing behind a statue of one of the flying beasts. This one probably dead in a horrific way to get a statue. Wait, could these beasts die? I didn't even now.

Another different thing was that the people, or, more accurately, the man in the throne and the flying beast, talked. The man in the throne called one of his flying beasts closer, 'Alecto,' I could swear I remembered that name from somewhere, but I just couldn't put my finger on it, 'how did it go with the kids?'

'It went fine.' Alecto's voice was low and creepy, even more creepy than that of the man in the throne, 'I dropped them of at the Leaky Cauldron, some kind of bar. Dumble…' I knew Alecto was saying something, but it was as if a huge drill started boring right next to my ear, so I couldn't hear.

'Are you sure the children are safe?' The man in the throne asked.

'Couldn't be safer. Trust me, or actually trust…' But Alecto didn't get to finish his sentence.

'Shut up, there is someone here, I can feel it.'

'What do you mean, your majesty?'

'Someone who isn't supposed to be here.' The man in the throne started looking around.

'Where? I don't see anyone.'

'They aren't really here, their presence is.' Wait, was he talking about me? He couldn't be, this was just a dream, right? Even though I knew he couldn't be talking about me, I backed up.

'Do you think it's a demigod?'

The man in the throne locked eyes with me. For a moment, he looked sad, then his tough look came back, 'Yeah, yeah it is.' He stood up, walked towards me and swapped his hand right through me, stopping my dream.

I woke up with a start, this was, by far, the weirdest dream I ever had.

 **Wooooow, a half-blood dream, o my gods!**

 **Anyway, thank for all the support, it really helps me want to write.**

 **See you next week,**

 **-CTM-**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am soooo sorry**

 **The version of this chapter I put up yesterday was flawed (but I mean litterally very very very very flawed) so I decided to change it.**

 **Again super sorry**

 **Thanks Matt for bringing it to my attention**

 **Remus' POV**

Today was gonna be our first flying lesson and, to be honest, I couldn't be less excited. Not because I didn't want to learn to fly, but because tonight was the full moon. My first transformation here at Hogwarts. I was supposed to go to Dumbledore right after dinner. What was I going to tell my friends?

My friends were, unlike me, were very excited, James hadn't gotten any sleep last night. His father played for the Gryffindor quidditch team, and he was playing on doing the same. Not in his first year, of course. No one ever got selected in their first year.

'What position would you like to play?' I asked him during breakfast.

'Chaser. Or beater.' James said while gulping down some pumpkin juice.

'You couldn't be a beater.' Sirius laughed. He was right, James didn't have the build for a beater. Like, not at all.

'I could be a beater.'

'Nah, James, you couldn't.' I said.

'Just wait, I'll grow.' James said defensively.

'Yeah, right.' Sirius chuckled.

'I'll grow!'

First period we had Charms. This wasn't our first lesson, so we just kept practicing the levitation spell. It was very easy, just say Wingardium Leviosa while you flick your wand and that's it. By now, I had almost perfected this spell. James and Sirius were doing great, too. They even got a compliment from Professor Flitwick. I mean, so did I, but still, good for them.

We had Charms with the Hufflepufs, who were constantly attacking each other with their feathers. At least they were also practicing. At the end of the lesson, there were feather everywhere.

Now flying lesson. We had it with the Slytherins, so we got to see Nico again. His black hair looked a mess, even worse than James', which was almost not possible. I hoped James and Sirius weren't going to make fun of Severus if he wasn't good at flying. I hoped they weren't going to make fun of me. I had never really been the athletic type, and with the full moon so close, it only got worse. Sadly, my smelling sense was working better, and I could still smell everyone's breakfast coming out of their mouths.

Madam Hooch was going to teach us how to fly. She had short, spiky, black hair and yellowish eyes like a cat or something.

'All right, first-years, are you excited for learning how to fly?' She asked and a few of the students replied softly, 'Come on, a little more enthusiasm, please!' Now everyone replied louder, 'That's the spirit.

'Now, go stand on the left side of your broom and put out your hand so it is above your broom. Then, all you got to do is say up, with power in your voice, of course, and wait 'till everyone is done.'

'Up.' Everyone said. Nico, who stood on my right, said it with less enthusiasm than me, but his broom got up immediately. He looked surprised, and so was the rest of the class.

'Great job, Di Angelo,' Madam Hooch complemented, 'now the rest of you, keep saying it!'

'Up, come on now, up!' James called. His broom came up second, but I don't think he liked not being first.

I kept trying and trying, but my broom just wouldn't come up. Nico lend closer, said up once, and my broom flew into his empty hand with no problem. So, that means I am the problem. Well, you don't get a grade for flying, so it'll be okay. Nico gave me my broom back, and Madam Hooch started talking again.

'Okay, now that everyone got their brooms, you are going to fly on them just a little bit. First, put your broom between your legs. What we you going to do is that, when I blow my whistle, you are going to kick off from the ground. Softly, as to not fly up very high. Then, when I blow my whistle again, you are going to lean forward 'till your feet touch the ground again. Not that hard to understand, right?'

It didn't seem that hard, but then again, neither did saying up to a piece of wood. I put my broom between my legs, looked at my friends for support, James was smiling broadly again, Sirius was looking like he could take over the world, and Nico still looked surprised, and waited for the whistle. When I heard it, I kicked off. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. It felt like… like… it just felt like flying. I heard the whistle again, and lend forward. When my feet touched the ground again, I guess I was kind of relieved.

I looked around the rest of the class, most were smiling, but some didn't look too happy, like Severus. I hadn't watch any of the others, I was too busy trying not to die, so I couldn't know if he got up from the ground at all, but it looked like he didn't like flying as much as James, who looked radiant, by the way.

The rest of the lesson we just did small exercises flying. I noticed these brooms weren't very good, James told me the school brooms were never as good as brooms you could buy in a store. I also noticed Nico was very good in flying, but he looked like he didn't like it very much. He kept glancing at Bianca, seeing if she was okay. And he wouldn't come up more than a few feet.

O course, James was amazing too. This was probably his favourite lesson so far.

All four of us ate our lunch fast, so we could catch up for real. Nico told us that Severus had turned on him and was pretty much ignoring him, which made James and Sirius hate him even more, and that the other Slytherin boys took Severus' side, so he basically only had his sister and Roxanne. Who I still hadn't met for real.

Nico did have another guy friend besides us in Ravenclaw: Ryan Clarke. Slytherin and Ravenclaw had about six classes together every week, so at least he had someone else when we weren't around. I felt bad for him, he didn't seem like a hard-core Slytherin, but now he was locked up with four of them.

After lunch we had DADA. I was already nervous, and I didn't want Professor Whitehart to scare me out even more. I had thought she's give a lesson about some kind of magical, dangerous tree again, but no, she chose exactly this day to give a lesson about werewolves. It was the first real interesting subject, but still, it freaked me out. Maybe she gave this lesson today to toy with me or something.

And to make it all worse, she called me forward at the end of the class, 'Don't forget, darling. Tonight right after dinner you go straight to Dumbledore's office. And if you cant find it, I'll be here to help.' She said with a sick smile. The two Ravenclaws sitting in front of the class stared at me, and I gave them a quick glance back. I didn't want to attract any more attention than I normally did, and Professor Whitehart wasn't helping at all.

I got back to my seat to get my backpack and we all went to Herbology. Herbology was probably one of my least favourite subjects. Not because of the professor or even the subject itself, but just because those greenhouses were always so noisy and I felt like the plants were onto me.

Since the first lesson, we had all got our own plant to take care of. This was supposed to be some introduction to Herbology, but it kind of sucked. I had named my plant William. James and Sirius said I had to give my plant a name and because I was always screaming: 'Will you work with me here?' to it, they decided on William. I was fine with it, even though William a ridiculous name is for a plant.

James' plant was called Herman, and Sirius' Oggy, even more ridiculous than William. Every time Sirius called his plant that, James and I would crack up. I guess Herbology wasn't that bad after all.

After Herbology, we met up with Nico again.

'Hi Nico, what class did you just have?' Sirius asked.

'DADA. Professor Whitehart actually taught something interesting for once.'

'Let me guess, werewolves?' I asked. Did Professor Whitehart hate me? She literally talked about my sort of people in front of all the classes, and made those two Ravenclaws think I'm a freak to already have to go to Dumbledore.

'Yeah, did you have DADA too?'

'Uhuh, third period.' James rolled his eyes, 'By the way, guys, quidditch try-outs are tomorrow. And even though we aren't going to try out, we should watch!'

'No, thank you.' Nico yawned. I guess he didn't get much sleep with those other Slytherins.

'Yeah, I'll pass too.' I chirped in. I wasn't going to spend my free afternoon watching some guys and girls flying around.

'Come on, it'll be fun!' Sirius said.

'Yeah, that's the spirit! That's what I'm looking for!' James' super wide smile returned. 'Gryffindor has their try-outs tomorrow for sure, and I think Slytherin is after them.' James and Sirius looked at me and Nico with puppy eyes. They weren't convincing at all, but I agreed anyway, and so did Nico.

'Yeah, sure, whatever. As long as I don't have to spend time with my dormmates.' He said. I really did feel bad for him.

'From now on out, we are you dormmates.' Sirius smiled.

'What do you mean? You don't have a spare bed, do you?' Nico asked with a hopeful glistering in his eyes.

'No, but once we figure out how to make an extra bed appear, you can move in with us in a second.' Nico smiled thankfully at Sirius.

'Oh, I almost forgot, Remus, what did Professor Whitehart say to you?' Sirius asked suddenly. I hadn't thought of what I was going to tell them about why I would be gone tonight, and I wasn't very good at improvising either, but I tried my best.

'Just something about making sure I was making my homework.' I said casually. At least, I hoped it sounded casual.

'You? Why would you not make your homework?' James asked surprised. Sirius and Nico also looked at me like they didn't believe what I was saying. I should have just told them the truth. At least, not the whole truth, I was never going to tell anyone what I would be doing exactly all these full moons.

'I don't think she likes me very much.' That wasn't a lie, thank god. I hate lying to my friends.

'Okay…' Nico said. They luckily let it go.

We started roaming the castle again, like we do almost every day. We already knew almost every hallway and staircase, but it was still fun.

After dinner, I went to Professor McGonagall's classroom. I would much rather ask her for directions than Professor Whitehart. Professor McGonagall walked with me to Dumbledore's office, which you got to by saying a password and then walking up a spiral staircase. Dumbledore led me outside, which I thought was a bit weird, but okay. We walked to a tree, but not just a tree, a rather small tree with branches that smacked you away if you got to close. At least, that's what Headmaster Dumbledore told me. He hit the tree with a spell so it stayed silent when we walked closer. Underneath the tree was a secret passageway. The secret passageway led to a house.

'Here, you can transform and no one will hear or see you.' Dumbledore said, 'We built this for you, even the Whomping Willow was planted for you.' Dumbledore probably meant this nicely, but it only made me feel worse. Dumbledore and all the other teachers had gone through so much trouble for me. Just not excepting me was so much easier.

The next day, I woke up in the hospital wing. The last thing I could remember was my transformation. After that, it always got blurry.

'Boy, you are awake! That's amazing! I'll go get Headmaster Dumbledore.' Madam Pomfrey said. Wait, what? Why was she getting Headmaster Dumbledore? I probably looked like trash, with all my new cuts. I didn't want the Headmaster to see me like this.

I panicked and started looking around for a mirror. That's when I saw all the chocolate. It was a huge mountain of all kinds of different chocolate wands, chocolate frogs and all the other chocolate things you could think off. There was a card saying: "What did you do, Remus, you look awful! Get well soon so we can watch the quidditch try-outs together, James, Sirius and Nico. P.S. we'll come visit you again after breakfast." I started smiling and worried less about what I looked like, even though they said I looked awful.

'Ah, Remus, you survived!' Headmaster Dumbledore joked, 'Do you have a lot of pain?' He asked sounding a bit concerned.

'No, it's not that bad.'

'Indeed it isn't,' Madam Pomfrey said, 'I think you will be able to go soon.'

'How soon is soon?' I asked.

'Later this day. Don't worry, you won't miss the quidditch try-outs.' She smiled.

'Remus? Remus!' Sirius ran inside with James and Nico behind him.

'Finally, you're awake!' James said sitting down on the seat next to the bed I was laying on.

'Why do you get to sit?' Sirius said and he and James got in a fight over the seat.

'What happened?' Nico asked smiling.

I looked at Headmaster Dumbledore for help, but he just kept smiling about James and Sirius with that weird twinkle in his eyes.

'Mr. Lupin needs his rest, boys. If you'd like to leave now.' Madam Pomfrey said, relieving me of telling a very big lie.

'But we just got here!' James exclaimed. I liked how they wanted to stay, but I couldn't tell them what happened, so they might as well leave.

'Come on, now.' Madam Pomfrey guided them out of the hospital wing. Luckily, there weren't any others here today who could ask what I had done.

'Madam Pomfrey,' I asked when she came back, 'do you, by any chance, have a mirror here somewhere?'

'Of course, here you go.' She grabbed a mirror. I took it, and looked at my face. It wasn't that bad, a few little cuts, but there was one that stuck out. A deep, big cut from above my right eyebrow to my nose. I touched it, it felt normal, there was already a crust on it.

'Yeah, that one is probably not going away as fast. And will most certainly become a scar.' Madam Pomfrey said, smearing some ointment on my arm.

'It will?'

'I'm sorry, but there isn't much I can do about it.'

There it was, now people would _have_ to know I am a werewolf. The whole school would find out and no one would want to talk to me anymore. I'd lose my friends…

I stayed inside the hospital wing for an hour or so more, then Madam Pomfrey said I could go. Headmaster Dumbledore told me to tell everyone I woke up because I had heard something and followed the sound outside. There, I accidentally came to close to the Whomping Willow and it smacked me across the face a couple of times.

'And you didn't see it? Like, at all?' James asked when I got back to the Gryffindor common room. We sat down by the fire.

'No, it was dark.' I lied.

'It wasn't that dark, was it?'

'It was! Really, just, let's stop about it.' I looked down to my hands, there were a few scratches on them too. Then, I seemed to notice we were in the Gryffindor common room, no way for Slytherins to come, 'Where's Nico?'

'His sister wanted to talk to him.' Sirius said.

'Hi, Remus, are you okay?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine, thanks.'

'So, what happened?' Marlene asked sitting next to me on the couch.

'He went outside and got beat up by a tree.' Sirius laughed. Marlene snickered too, this lie was making me seem like an idiot.

'Aren't the try-outs starting?' I changed the subject.

'Yeah, shoot, they started quite some time ago.' James said as he stood up quickly and grabbed his Gryffindor scarf.

'You wanna come?' Sirius asked Lily and Marlene.

'Sure, why not.' Marlene said. We walked to the quidditch stadium together. On the way, we ran into Nico and Bianca.

'Hi, we were just going to search for you at the try-outs.' Nico said.

'Yeah, we kinda forgot.' James said hurriedly, he was almost running.

When we came at the quidditch stadium, the Gryffindor try-outs were almost over. After those of the Gryffindors, the Slytherins came. There were quite some Slytherins booing at the Gryffindor quidditch players. I don't understand why they hate each other so much, their house trades aren't that different.

We got seats all the way down, so we could see it better, James said with proud. I thought it was a bit weird, the players were flying in the air, and now we had to look only higher. Of course, the seats were a few feet above the ground, but still, we had to look pretty high up.

We saw the lasts few Gryffindor beaters try out. They were pretty good, all three of them. Only two got to play in the team, but it would be a tough decision to make.

'The Gryffindors are done, let's get out of here.' James said, standing up, pretty bumped he only got to see the end of the try-outs.

'No way, we got to sit through these Gryffindors, you have to sit through our Slytherins.' Nico said.

'But there were only three Gryffindors and all the Slytherins have to try out!' Jams exclaimed. Nico looked at him sternly, and James sat down again.

The Slytherin captain first let the chasers try, there were five, then the beaters, three, the keeper, also three, and last the seeker. There was only one seeker, and she wasn't good at all. Nico told us the last seeker was in his seventh year last year, so he wasn't at school anymore.

The rest of the candidates weren't that good either, and the champion had gotten pretty upset about it. He looked around the stadium, and then his eyes rested on us. Or rather, on Nico.

'Hey, hey you, you're a Slytherin, right?' He asked walking towards us.

'Yeah, but I'm a first-year.' Nico said, surprised that an older Slytherin was talking to him.

'So, you can fly, can't you?'

'Yeah, had my first lesson yesterday.'

'He's amazing.' James chipped in. He was so happy to finally talk to a captain, even though it was the wrong house.

'I'm not,' Nico said defensively, then a little softer, 'and I really don't want to.' I remembered how uncomfortable he had looked during the lesson.

'Yes he is.' Sirius yelled.

'Well, come down then. There's no reason not to try.'

'No, I really…' Nico protested.

'Just go, Nico, come on.' James almost pushed Nico down the stands.

Nico ran down, and borrowed the broom of the captain, still saying he couldn't try out. Sprouting all these excuses, like he was too young or he didn't have experience enough. The captain kept telling him he needed to shut up and just try.

Eventually Nico got on the broom, flew up, it was his first time being so high, he wanted to go after the snitch, but when he got about 20 feet high, a lighting bolt came out of the sky and zapped him. Or, actually, it zapped his broom, so the Slytherin captain's broom. Nico fell down with a very high speed. I stood up, like I could catch him or something, and screamed.

 **OOH MY GODS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO NICO?! you'll just have to wait till Sunday...**

 **Again super sorry, can't stress that enough**

 **-CTM-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter ma dudes**

 **Happy easter, by the way**

 **Bianca's POV**

'No!' When Nico fell I thought I was going to have a heart attack. It was all so sudden, one moment he was flying through the air, next he was down on the ground. I ran down to the field. Nico didn't move, but his heartrate was still going, thank god.

The Slytherin team captain ran towards his broom, which was zapped in half, 'You're gonna pay for this, first-year!'

'He's unconscious because of you and all you can think about is your broom. Are you really such a terrible person?' I heard James yell. I wanted to say something myself, I wanted to scream, hit that captain, but I couldn't. I couldn't move, speak or do anything. I could only look at Nico, laying there. It looked like he as dead. I choked, and quickly put the thought out of my mind.

One of the Slytherins who had tried out for beater lifted Nico up, 'Let's get him to the hospital wing.' I was still in trance, but Lily and Roxanne dragged me with them to the hospital wing. The hospital wing. Nico was going to be fine. Madam Pomfrey was going to make him all better.

'Oh dear, what happened?' Madam Pomfrey asked when we walked in.

'He was flying through the air when a lighting bolt came out of the sky and zapped him to the ground. He's still breathing, luckily.' The beater said as he laid Nico down on one of the beds.

'A lighting bolt? That's unusual.'

'Yeah, I thought so too.' He said.

'Are you feeling better, Remus?' Madam Pomfrey asked Remus. I remembered Remus being in the hospital wing this morning. He still had a scar on his face which was very visible. I wondered what he'd done.

Remus nodded.

'And how is your ankle?' Madam Pomfrey asked the beater.

'Oh, it's fine, thanks.' He answered.

'That I led you go to play Quidditch while your ankle is in that state, unbelievable.' She shook her head, and the beater snickered. I wondered what happened to his ankle. Or what his name was, for that matter.

I sat down next to the bed Nico lay in. I was planning on staying all night, if I had to. Hopefully I didn't have to.

'He did great.' Roxanne complimented, making the guy smile.

'You think I'll make the team?' He asked.

'For sure!' Sirius said, 'Not that that's a good thing.' The beater looked confused.

'He's a Gryffindor.' Roxanne scowled.

I wondered how they could take about this stuff while Nico was still laying there. Madam Pomfrey did some stuff, like taking his temperature, but it didn't seem to help. Not even a little bit.

'He broke his arm. But when he wakes up he has to drink this, and his arm will be all better soon. Further than that, there isn't much I can do for him at the moment.' Madam Pomfrey said, especially to me, 'He needs to rest.'

I scowled, how can there be nothing she could do? I didn't say anything, though. I didn't think it polite to say.

'I think dinner is starting.' Remus said, looking at his watch. It was the first thing he had said since we got here. When Madam Pomfrey had asked him how he was doing, he had just nodded.

'I'm gonna stay.' I said. This was the first thing _I_ had said since we got here.

'Me too.' James said.

'No,' I demanded, 'you have to go eat.'

'But…'

'I'll come and get you when something happens.' I didn't want everyone to stay here looking at an unconscious Nico while they could be eating. Plus, I heard Roxanne and Sirius say they were starving.

'Okay, but we'll come back when we're done.' Lily promised. They walked out of the hospital wing with the beater, who's name I still didn't know, not that I cared, and went to the great hall.

'You'll be fine, won't you?' Madam Pomfrey asked me.

'Yeah, I'll be fine.' I answered gloomily.

'Call me when something happens.' She smiled, and I smiled back. It wasn't a very happy smile, but Madam Pomfrey could understand that. She walked away and I was alone. Alone with my unconscious little brother.

I remembered my first memory of Nico. It was my fourth birthday and Nico was only two. I was standing in front of my birthday cake, just about to blow the candles. He walked up to me, with his arms stretched out wide, and hugged me tight. I yelled at him for ruining the moment and he started crying. I quickly comforted him and gave him a kiss on his forehead, which made it better. I heard two people laughing, but I just couldn't figure out what they looked like. It was as if there faces were blurred. I blew out the candles. One second later, Nico grabbed a piece of the cake with his hand and smeared it all over his face. All four of us laughed.

It was such a happy memory.

All of that was gone now. Nico was unconscious because he was forced to fly for some stupid wizard sport, and the two people whose faces I could not remember were gone. I can't remember any other moments all four of us were together. Most of my memories were just me and Nico.

I thought about who'd be Nico's and mine magical parent, our father or our mother. I couldn't remember anything about them, but I assumed it were the people from my memory. Did Nico and I looked like them? Did we have any other family? Like grandparents, or aunts and uncles. How could we have ended up here, at this school?

I thought about all the unanswered questions that burned in my mind until my friends came back. I guessed it was about eight o'clock.

'Hey, how is he?' Remus asked.

'The same as when you left.'

Madam Pomfrey came out of her little room, 'I'm very sorry, but Mr. di Angelo needs his rest. You can come back in the morning.'

'But, Madam,' Sirius scowled, 'just a few minutes!'

'Well, all right then, just a few minutes.' She winked, and got back to her room.

'Why do you reckon that lightning bolt hit him? And how did it?' Roxanne asked.

'It was probably just a coincidence. A very unlucky coincidence.' James said. I didn't think I believed that it was just an coincidence, and neither did Roxanne, seeing the look of her face.

We talked for I think about ten minutes and then Madam Pomfrey sent them out. She wanted to sent me out too, but I demanded on staying. This was my little brother, I wasn't going to let him alone.

They left and I started thinking again. Now, I thought about the talk I had had with Nico only a few hours ago.

I had felt bad over not listening to him about his feeling worried about flying. Of course, I felt even worse now.

'It just felt wrong being in the air, didn't you think so?' He had said the day before, so Friday, and I had laughed.

'Yeah, Nico, we shouldn't be in the sky, otherwise the big man will get mad.' I made fun of him. In my defence, I was still on my period which, for me, meant I could be kind of cranky.

'Bianca, I'm serious! There's something not right about being in the air.'

'Nico, go to sleep. You get suspicious when you're tired.' Nico sighed and walked away.

The next day, so today, Saturday, I wanted to apologize. 'Sorry for not listening to you. And, in all honesty, I felt bad about being in the air too.'

'That's okay, and you did?'

'Yeah, it felt weird, right?'

'Super weird.' Nico agreed, and we smiled. 'Why were you so cranky yesterday?'

'Reason you don't want to know, believe me.'

Nico looked puzzled, but he let it go.

'So, what do you think is wrong about being in the air?' Nico asked looking hopeful.

'I don't know. Maybe we're just not good in flying.' I suggested.

'Nah, did you saw how fast that broom flew into my hand? I can't be bad at flying but still master that broom in like a second.' Nico bragged and I laughed, 'What? It was awesome, right? Like, I said up and… and that thing went up! You couldn't believe it if you hadn't seen it. It was like up and swoosh, it was in my hand. And did you see Remus? He couldn't get his broom up, so I said up again, and like I'm some kind of master, it went up. Just like that.'

'Stop!' I choked. I was laughing so hard right now that my stomach hurt. Nico started laughing too.

We sat there, laughing, for about five minutes. Then, Nico seemed to remember he had made some deal with James, Sirius and Remus, and we went to go looking for them. If he hadn't remembered, nothing might have happened and Nico would be okay right now.

I looked at Nico, laying absolutely still, and I couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened with us. From my first memory, my fourth birthday, to the Lotus Casino, all the way to where we were now, Hogwarts. I didn't know exactly when, but I fell asleep. I fell into a horrible sleep, with a horrible dream. I always had dreams, but this one was different. It was way darker and looked even more real than any other dream I had ever had.

I was standing on a cloud. At least, it looked like a cloud. A solid cloud. Two men were standing in a room with twelve huge chairs, all a bit different. When I looked at the men again I realised they were huge too. They looked like giants. Maybe they were. One had black hair neatly pushed back and a dark blue suit with grey stripes all over it. He looked like a very boring businessman.

The other had the same shade of black hair, but it looked like he hadn't been to a barber for a very long time. His hair went all the way to his shoulders, and it was tangled. He wore black silk robes, they kind of looked like the Hogwarts robes, but without the house colours. He looked very mad.

'You almost killed him, again!' The second man screamed at the first.

'He went in my territory, and you know the rules, brother.' Then I realised they did kind of looked like brothers.

'He doesn't know he isn't supposed to.'

'If you really love them, why didn't you tell him.' Businessman laughed. It was an awful laugh, low and powerful.

'You know I can't do that.' He growled. I wondered what the first brother did that was so bad.

'Well, you didn't keep your promise either. You said they were dead.'

'If I told you the truth, you would have killed them. Or, more accurately, you would have tried, and failed again.' Now it was the time for the second brother to laugh. He also had an awful, creepy laugh.

The first looked mad now too. Suddenly, he grabbed his brother by the neck and pinned him against the wall. The other brother didn't look worried at all, like he knew nothing would happen to him. 'You know I can kill them if I want to.'

'Then try.' The second brother dared. I had respect for him, to dare someone while that someone has you pinned against a wall, not everyone is brave enough to do that. Or maybe it was just stupid, he could die.

'My pleasure.' The first grinned and let go of his brother. He grabbed something from his belt that I hadn't seen before. It was a huge lighting bolt, kind of the one Zeus had. He held it in his hand like it was nothing, but his brother backed away as far as he could. The lighting bolt was sending sparks to him, which he didn't like much.

'Watch and learn, little brother.' Businessman smiled. He flipped the lighting bolt in the air, and then made it zap straight through the clouds.

'No, brother, _you_ learn.' The second brother said, laughing like a maniac.

I heard lighting hit the ground not far from where I was, and I woke up. Then I realised, the lighting had been in the forest. I looked outside, the sun was just rising. Then I looked at Nico, he had finally woken up.

'Nico! You're okay! Thank god!' I exclaimed, and I hugged Nico as tight as I could. I couldn't imagine a life without Nico.

'What happened? And where are we?' Nico asked confused.

'We're in the hospital wing, you had an accident.'

'What? What kind of accident?' Nico looked at his body, which was still fully intact, expect for his arm. He tried to lift it, but I quickly put my hand on his arm.

'You were flying on a broom when..'

'When I got hit by lighting.' Nico finished.

I smiled half-heartedly, 'At least you're still alive. Oh, and for your arm to heal as quickly as possible, you'll have to drink this.' I gave him the drink Madam Pomfrey had made for him, and Nico tried to drink it, but he looked disgusted.

'This stinks!' He exclaimed.

I laughed, 'You will have to drink it you want to heal your arm.' He looked at me with pain in his eyes, 'Close your nose, you'll taste it less.'

Nico did what I told him to, and slammed the glass on the table, 'Couldn't they add a taste.'

'What does it taste like?'

'Like disgust.' Nico said looking at the now empty glass.

'Well, at least your arm is okay.'

'It doesn't feel okay.' I laughed, 'How long have I been out?'

'Since yesterday afternoon.'

Nico looked surprised, 'And you've been here ever since?'

'Yeah, but I don't mind. You're my little brother.' Nico smiled gratefully, but I knew he'd do the same.

'Aren't you starving?'

'Now that you begin about it, I kind of am.' Nico wanted to get up, but I stopped him, 'I'll get Madam Pomfrey, ask if you can leave.'

I walked up to Madam Pomfrey's room, where she was reading some kind of medical book, 'Madam, my brother just woke up.'

'That's great!' Madam Pomfrey laid down her book, and walked with me to Nico's bed, 'I see he has the potion I made for his arm.'

'Yes, I gave it to him just now.' Madam Pomfrey started checking Nico again.

'You seem fine,' She said to Nico, 'but you'll have to stay for a bit longer, just to make sure you're okay. Do you have pain anywhere?'

'Yeah, a bit of a headache.' Nico said touching his head and frowning a bit.

'I'll go get an aspirin.' Madam Pomfrey walked back to her room.

I wanted to sit down again, but Nico interrupted me, if it's even possible to interrupt someone who isn't talking, 'Bianc, go eat.'

'You can leave in a few hours, we can eat then.' I protested.

'You haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. Go!' I looked doubtfully at Nico and he looked back stern, 'I'm serious, go eat. Now!'

I sighed, 'Fine, I'll be back soon.'

'You'll be back when you've eaten enough.' Nico looked at me like he was my father making sure I was surviving. Then again, I probably looked about the same sometimes.

I kissed Nico on his forehead and he swapped my face away. Then, I walked away just as Madam Pomfrey walked back to Nico. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Since the year had begun, I had been here three times. This was hopefully not going to be a habit.

When I got to the great hall, there was almost no one there. I looked at the huge clock that hung on the wall, it was only half past 6. I sat down at the Slytherin table, and then realised again how hungry I was. I ate as fast as I could, and when I was done, it was seven A.M. I walked out of the great hall, but as I was doing so, I bumped into Roxanne.

'Hey, Italy, how's Little Italy doing?' She asked.

'He's okay, finally woken up.' We smiled at each other.

'So, have you eaten already?'

'Yeah, but I can sit with you.' We walked back to the table, 'Why are you so early, anyway?'

'Couldn't sleep any longer.'

'Blonde Girl,'

'Yeah?'

'you didn't believe that lighting bolt was just a coincidence either, right?'

'No way.'

'Well, I had a dream.'

'Oh, did you?' Roxanne snickered.

'Yeah, there were two men, they talked a little and then one of them took out some sort of lighting bolt just like Zeus' and then, I swear, lighting hit the ground. It woke me up, so I couldn't know what happened to the men next, but I'm almost certain I heard the one who didn't have the lighting bolt laugh. Like, laugh like a maniac.'

Roxanne laughed, 'And how did you hear that?'

'I heard it in my head.' Roxanne laughed even harder now, 'This is not a joke! I thought you didn't believe James either!'

'I don't, I thought it had something to do with the electricity in the air and the broom, but what you say is just ridiculous. I mean, a man who hits Nico with lighting? Come on, Italy, get real.'

'Roxanne, you have to believe me.'

Roxanne looked at me. It looked like she wanted to believe me, but just couldn't. I got it, it did sound ridiculous. I probably just had a bad dream to try to explain what had happened to my little brother, 'Let's go visit Nico, I'm done eating.' Roxanne said as she stood up.

We walked back to the hospital wing, where Nico was reading a book, 'Madam Pomfrey got me this.' He smiled as we sat down next to his bed.

'You know what is a better way to entertain yourself? Bianca, tell your story.' Roxanne laughed, and I sighed. Nico looked confused.

'I had a dream. I think it was about your fall.'

'You had a dream too?' Nico asked surprised. I looked at Nico, then at Roxanne, who looked as confused as I was, and then back at Nico. What was going on?

 **So, I know this chapter was kind of boring, but, ya know, demigod dreams**

 **Also, hanksgiving is coming up soon so get ready for some bad ass turkey**

 **-CTM-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter is a week late but I was in Italy because of an exchange I did with school and I couldn't bring my laptop soooo**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Lily's POV**

I could feel something was wrong when I woke up that morning. Maybe it was because my dorm room was completely empty. I sat up in my bed, and looked around for a while. Where was everyone? I decided that they were probably at breakfast, and got up to get dressed. When I got to the common room, I finally saw people. I didn't know them because they were at least two years older, but they were people, which made me feel better.

When I was walking to the great hall for breakfast, I realized Nico was probably still in the hospital wing with Bianca. I turned around to go to the hospital wing, totally forgetting about breakfast.

'And you're absolutely sure you're fine?' I heard Remus ask when I walked in. He was sitting beside a bed, probably Nico's, which was surrounded by chairs with people sitting on them, which is why I couldn't see who was in the bed. I saw Remus, Sirius and Roxanne, and I assumed Bianca and James were sitting on the other side of the bed.

'Yeah, Remus, I'm fine. Would you calm done?' I heard Nico answer from behind all those backs I was looking at.

'Yeah, dude, all you've been doing since we got here is asking how Nico is.' James said.

'And that was an hour ago, Remus.' Roxanne chipped in.

'Hey, guys, Nico, you sure you're doing okay?' I asked, mocking Remus. The others laughed, expect Remus, who just laughed sarcastically.

'Come sit here.' Bianca said as she grabbed another chair and put it between her chair and James' chair.

'Do I get pushed away now?' James asked while he was being shoved away.

'Yes.' Bianca and I said in unison, what made the others laugh.

'So, how's your arm doing, it looked broken yesterday.'

'Oh, its fine. I drank some disgusting stuff and then it healed itself.'

'Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.'

'Hey, do you wanna hear about mine and Nico's dreams? They were super weird.' Bianca asked. I wasn't really feeling like hearing about their dreams, but I didn't want to seem mean. I mean, Nico had just fallen out of the air!

'Yeah, sure.' James said, leaning over my shoulder.

'Uh, I think she meant me.' I said to James who looked disappointed.

'Of course, I knew that.' He said laughing very fake.

'Okay, so what it was, was this. There were two guys, one with a suit and a weird lighting bolt in his belt and later in his hand, the other with black robes and a super pale face. Both were enormous, like giants. And they were standing in the middle of a sort of throne room with,' Bianca stopped her story for a second to look around. 'So, everyone is listening now?' We all nodded yes and I urged her to go on. 'Okay. So, they were standing in a throne room with twelve chairs which were about as big as they were. They were brothers and they were fighting. Real mad at each other. They were saying stuff about someone who got hurt and the business man pinned the pale guy to the wall and then the business man got out his lighting bolt and… and that was it. Then I was woken by lighting.'

I gasped, 'The lighting that the business man had in his hand!'

'Yeah, laugh, it was probably nothing, but-'

Bianca got interrupted by James, 'Wait a second, I had that dream too!'

'Seriously, you had the exact same dream?' Nico asked.

'Yeah, but I couldn't see the pale guy. I was kind of standing behind him.'

'That's so weird! But, Bianca, you said Nico had a dream too, tell us Nico. Tell us right now.' Remus demanded. I don't think he cared much that Bianca and James had the same super weird dream.

'No, just a sec, 'cause my dream was longer, I wasn't woken by the lighting.'

'Who care-'

'Remus, we have time for Nico's dream after James tells us. It's only half past ten, calm down.' Sirius said, and I realized I had slept for a really long time.

'Okay, so after the business man waved with his lighting bolt, the pale guy laughed very creepily again. Then the business man asked him what he had done, and he said something about a protecting curse around Hogwarts. But, like, a better one then there already was. So the business man got super mad again and told his brother he couldn't keep them their forever and the brother said: "Just you wait for it." and then the business man walked past the pale guy and basically straight through me. Then I woke up. Who d'you think they being by "them"?' James finished his story.

'I have absolutely no idea.' Roxanne said, who hadn't said much up till now, which I thought was weird.

'Now Nico's dream.' Remus demanded again.

'Sure, Remus, calm down. Okay, so, I had a dream bout a face, which kind of looked like the pale guy you were describing.'

'What did he say, exactly?'

Nico glared at Remus for a second, and then continued, 'I can't remember what he said exactly, but it was something like this: "Nico, you have to wake up. I already lost one child to Gaea, I'm not going to lose another one too. Think abut your sister, you can't leave her alone. I asked for Apollo's help but he said we won't do anything because you're still here. But I can't get you out of here, my brother would kill you. Just wake up already, Nico, those magical medicines have to be good enough to wake you up! Oh, thank me, you're waking up. One last thing, Nico, and tell this to your sister Bianca too, never, _ever_ fly in the air again. I'll have you get out of flying lessons. Promise me that you'll never do it again." and then I woke up. And by the way, the last few sentences he got kind of blurry.'

'Gaea and Apollo?' Remus asked.

'Why can't you fly?' James asked.

'What other child?' Bianca asked.

'Bianc, I already told you about my dream.' Nico laughed.

'Yeah, but what other child? Since when do we have another sibling? And what happened to them? Are they dead, kidnapped… We have to help them, Nico.'

'How can you help them if you have no idea where they could be?' Roxanne asked, which I thought was a good reason to stay here.

'Plus, if that pale guy went through so much trouble to keep you save here, you shouldn't leave.' Sirius said, which I thought was another good reason. Which was weird, a good reason coming from Sirius, you don't see that every day.

'Yeah, if you leave you could die.' Roxanne said, looking at Bianca, what made me think she was more worried for Bianca then for Nico. I got it, Bianca was probably the only nice one in their year at Slytherin. From the girls, at least.

'Exactly, don't leave.' All of us pleaded.

'But if we stay here, we'll probably never find our other sibling.' Nico was in for leaving now too.

'Nico, look at yourself.' James said, probably a little harsher than he meant to. 'You're in no shape to get out of here to find a sibling you have never met and have no idea where could be. And, maybe they're dead already.'

'Dude!' I slapped him.

'It's true. isn't it! That guy said he couldn't lose another child, so he already lost your other sibling. And _if_ you go looking for them, you could end up dead too. Then pale guy probably has no children at all.'

'How can we be sure he's our father?' Bianca asked.

'He's not, our father is a coward for leaving, he could never be so brave to his brother. Plus, why would he suddenly appear in our dreams after all these years? Why hasn't he ever come before?'

'Didn't you say you used to have dreams about-'

'Don't interrupt. Anyway, our father is hopefully dead, and this were just dreams. I don't think we should take them seriously.'

'But just a second ago you wanted to go search for our sister too!'

'Yeah, but then you brought up dad, and now I have returned to my senses. You should too, Bianca.'

'But what if a sibling of ours is getting killed right now!'

'Then we're already too late. Let it go, Bianc.' The rest of us looked uncomfortable, Nico clearly didn't want to talk about their father, but we were really curious.

We talked a bit more about little things, and after about an hour madam Pomfrey said Nico was good to go. All of us went back to our common rooms to make some homework. At least, James and Sirius said they were gonna make their homework, but of course they weren't. I knew they better than to believe that.

'So, what do you think is up with Mr. di Angelo?' James said after literally five seconds of us sitting down.

'Dunno. Remus, what's the answer to this question?' Sirius leaned over Remus' shoulder.

'Can't you make it yourself?' I snapped.

'Wow, calm down, Lils.'

'Don't call me Lils.'

'Lils is maaaaad.'

'I'm going.' I stood up and left. I'd make my homework later, right now I had to get away from them.

I didn't know where to go, I wanted to go to the Slytherin common room to find Sev or Bianca, but I had no idea where that could be. Yeah, the dungeons, but further, no idea. After walking through the castle for a while, I decided to go to lunch. It was still early, but, oh well.

I walked towards the great hall when I bumped into some girl I knew was a Ravenclaw, 'Watch where you're going.' She called after me.

'How was that my fault?'

The girl sighed, 'I got get you expelled, d'you know that?'

'You could get me expelled for bumping into you?'

'Yes, that's what I just said, try to listen.' She rolled her eyes and walked off with her friends who were laughing hysterically. A bit too much, in my opinion. How could she get me expelled for something so stupid? She was probably just bluffing.

I walked further, trying to forget about that girl. Had I just made an enemy? I wasn't planning on making enemies here, but I guess I couldn't avoid it.

When I arrived at the great hall, I found out I wasn't hungry anymore. I decided to write a letter to my family. After that run-in with that girl, I really missed my parents. And even Petunia, my sister, I missed her too. I went back to the Gryffindor common room to get a paper and a quill, and then walked to my dorm room so I had some privacy.

"Hi mum, dad and Petunia,

I just wanted to say that everything is going well, my grades are good, I got my house quite some points and made a lot of friends. I miss you guys a lot, though.  
How is it going with you? How is your new school, Petunia? Is it fun? Here, I'm having a lot of fun. I just learned to fly on a broomstick, I know, it sounds ridiculous, and I also mastered the levitation spell. It's fun to make things fly around my room.  
It's gonna be weird not seeing you guys with Thanksgiving, what is in a week and a half, but I'll be back for Christmas. I think we have a vacation of two or three weeks.

Tell grandpa and grandma I love and miss them too,

Lily"

After I was done, I went up to the owlery. I choose a pretty owl and knotted the letter to its claw.

'Go, fly, owl, send me something back please, bye.' I always liked talking to the owls who delivered my messages. I also liked giving the owls snacks, but I didn't have anything with me. When the owl would come back, I'd give it something.

When I got down again to go back to the common room, I finally found Bianca. She was walking with Roxanne.

'Hey guys.'

'Oh, hey, Lily. Are you done with your homework too?' Bianca asked.

'Nah, James and Sirius annoyed me so I'm gonna make it later. What are you up to?'

'Dunno, we were just walking.'

'You can join us.'

'Sure, I will.'

We started talking about everything we could think off while walking through the castle. After a while, we ran into one of the ghosts. I didn't know this one.

'Princess Bianca, have you talked to your father yet? He isn't mad, is he?' At first, Bianca looked shocked, but after a second, she just looked annoyed.

'Go away, McMillan.' She walked right through the ghost. I looked at Roxanne, who looked about as confused as I was.

'B-Bianca?' She said as we ran after her, 'What was that about?'

'Yeah, why did that ghost call you a princess?'

'I don't know.' Bianca snapped, 'All these ghosts have been following Nico and me everywhere. But literally _everywhere_. They keep asking us if we've talked to out father and if he could maybe forgive them for turning into a ghost, and we keep telling them we don't talk to our dad and we don't know if he could forgive them and they should just go away and leave us alone, but they won't. They keep asking us things we don't have answers for and keep annoying us and I'm getting sick of it. Every since we got here our lives have only gotten worse.' There were tears in her eyes. 'First those other stupid Slytherins, then all those classes which for some reason Nico and I just can't do, then, out of nowhere, Nico falls out of the air, and now these stupid dreams. I can't handle it anymore. I just wanna go back to where we stayed before where our lives were good.' The tears were rolling down her face now.

I didn't know what to say, while I was struggling with mastering the spells, she and Nico were struggling with so much more. I thought a hug might be the best option right now. Right when I was gonna hug her, Roxanne did the same. We did a group hug and Bianca stopped crying.

'Thanks guys, I'm sorry I started crying out of nowhere.'

'That totally okay, you wanna talk about it some more?'

'Nah, I really don't.'

'You wanna find Nico?'

'No, I'm okay. It felt really good to get that out.'

'It sounded ridiculous.' I heard a girl say. I recognized the voice immediately, it was the Ravenclaw girl. 'And it makes sense that such a weird girl would hang out with the girl who can't see.' The girl came from behind the corner to laugh at us. 'And what's wrong with you?' The girl asked Roxanne.

'There is nothing wrong with any of us. Who are you?'

'I'm Alexa Rowell, Ravenclaw.'

'Oh, I get it, just because you're a Ravenclaw you think you're better than us.'

'I _am_ better than you.' Alexa smiled sweetly.

'Don't think so.'

'What house are you then?'

'We,' Roxanne pointed at Bianca and herself, 'are Slytherins, and she,' now she pointed at me, 'is a Gryffindor.'

'That's what I thought. You two,' Alexa pointed at Roxanne and Bianca like they were freaks, 'are evil, just look at You-Know-Who, and needs-glasses-girl,' she pointed at me, not the best nickname I ever got, by the way, 'is reckless and stupid and, like I said, needs glasses.'

'Needs-glasses-girl? That's the nickname you're coming with? Please, try again.' Alexa looked absolutely furious now.

'I could get you expelled for, you know?'

'You've used that once already today.' I said, a bit scared.

'She speaks, my god.'

'Rowell, shove it, will you?' Bianca said.

Alexa puffed and walked off.

'Wow, Blonde Girl, that was amazing, thanks.' Bianca hugged Roxanne again, and I got in the hug too.

'No biggie.' Roxanne laughed.

Then, out of nowhere, Professor McGonagall walked up to us, 'Could you three maybe follow me back to my office?'

'Why, if I may ask?' Roxanne asked.

Would Rowell have told McGonagall already? No, that couldn't be, McGonagall came from the other way.

'You'll see. Don't worry you're not expelled, I just want to have a conversation.'

We followed Professor McGonagall to her office, and I looked at Bianca and Roxanne, Roxanne didn't look to worried, but Bianca looked about ready to pass out. I was pretty stressed, too.

 **Just fyi, I have nothing againts Ravenclaws, I'm one myself, I just decided to make her a Ravenclaw so she and Roxanne could have those cool fights and stuff yeah I don't know**

 **-CTM-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo waddup ma dudes here's another chapter for ya  
As you can see I changed the title cos why not  
Enjoy, I guess**

 **Nico's POV**

After everything that had happened that weekend, I was glad to have a good, long, dreamless sleep. Luckily, I woke up before the others, so they couldn't laugh at me again for… well, getting zapped out of the air. I still didn't know what had happened exactly yesterday, but I decided to move on. The weekend was over, and the professors weren't going to go easy on me.

When I heard Mulciber waking up, I went into superspeed. I was almost done with my shoes when I heard his awful sleepy voice, 'Look who's up early. Going for a flight? I wouldn't, if I were you-'

'You're not, though,' I interrupted.

'-you might get zapped out of the air again,' He went on like he hadn't heard me. 'God, that was funny.'

'Shut up, Mulciber.'

'Oh,' Mulciber exclaimed, 'look who's getting mouthy! You hear that, Snape?'

I now noticed Snape was up, too. Ever since our debate, he only hung out with these guys, and he totally ignored me. I asked him a question about the homework last week, and he just stared somewhere in front of him. Some friend.

I locked eyes with him, and for a second, he seemed apologetic. Then, he averted his eyes. I rolled my eyes; how could he have changed so much so quickly?

I finished tying my shoelaces and got up. 'Bye, di Angelo, see you at DADA, try staying on the ground.'

I sighed, would the whole year go like this? I hoped not. Not that hoping would help.

When I got to the great hall, I saw Bianca and Roxanne, thank god. It was eight o'clock, not for them to get up this early. They usually came around half past eight or later.

'Hey,' I said, sitting next to my sister.

'Hey, Nico, sleep okay?'

'Yeah, fine,' Oh no, here it came. Bianca was going all motherly on me again.

'Your arm doesn't hurt?'

'It isn't broken anymore, so no.'

'No dreams?' I shook my head 'Headaches?'

'Italy, calm down, Little Italy is fine.' Roxanne said, while buttering her toast.

'You could also call me Rome, it isn't as big as Italy itself, but still important. Plus, it sounds better.' Roxanne nodded as if she was thinking it over.

'Nico, if you _are_ hurting somewhere, you'll tell me, won't you?'

'So, you can smother me all day long? Seriously, Bianc, I'm not five anymore.'

'In my head you are.'

'Oh, do you have a photo of Rome when he was just a little mountain? Before he became such a big city?'

'Okay, never mind, that sounds weird.'

'No, I like it. I'm gonna keep it.' Roxanne tried to throw a strawberry in her mouth, but she missed completely, and Bianca and I laughed. Roxanne kept trying until she got one in her mouth, and when she stopped, the whole floor was full of strawberries.

'So, what did you think of the homework?' Roxanne asked casually, as if she hadn't just spilled at least a dozen strawberries.

'The… homework?' I asked. How could I forget about this? 'Did we have homework?'

Bianca and Roxanne both stared at me, I had never not done my homework before. 'Yeah, for DADA.' Bianca said worried. Great, now she was only going to smother me more.

'I…I didn't do it.'

'You're screwed, Rome.' Roxanne said.

After breakfast, we went to DADA. We had it with the Hufflepuffs, and I just sat in the back and rolled my wand over in my hands for an hour and a half. It was almost Halloween, and we still hadn't learned a single spell. Professor Whitehart said if we learned a spell, and then accidentally used it, we might hurt ourselves. I thought that was ridiculous, because if we ever needed a spell one would learn in DADA, we didn't know it, and we weren't stupid, we wouldn't accidentally use the killing curse on ourselves the way Professor Whitehart once had. While I was thinking that over, I saw Avery and Rosier have a wand fight, then I realised they would be stupid enough to accidentally kill or curse each other. Not that that would be the worst thing in the world.

This lesson, Whitehart was telling another story again. Luckily for me, she didn't check the homework. I seriously doubted any of us would get a good grade on our exams, we didn't know any spells or counter curses or whatever. Maybe the exam was just filling in the holes in the stories that Professor Whitehart told us. Probably not, though. I didn't listen to a word Whitehart said. After about an hour, I swear I could hear someone snoring. Not that I blamed them. DADA was supposed to be fun, but the lessons from Professor Whitehart were even more boring than from Professor Binns, an actual ghost. He was one of the only ghost that didn't bother Bianca or me. Probably because he had no idea he even was a ghost. Story has it he just woke up one day as a ghost, but never stopped teaching. How could you not realize you've turned into a ghost? It seemed impossible to me, you should notice when you can't pick stuff up anymore or maybe that you weren't walking, you were floating.

The lessons was finally over, and we went to Herbology, yay. The only good thing about Herbology was that I had it with the Ravenclaws, so that meant I would see Ryan again. Our first Charms class, I was sitting alone when he suddenly sat down next to me. I was so surprised, I swear I just stared at him for a good minute.

'Hey, I'm Ryan Clarke,' He had said. When I didn't reply, he went on, 'And your name is…'

'Nico. Nico di Angelo.'

'Cool.'

I hadn't made much conversation that first day, but he kept asking me all kinds of questions. He also really needed help with the spell we were learning, he still isn't very good in Charms.

'Angel!'

I smiled broadly, Ryan was the only one who called me that. 'Hi, Ryan.'

'You ready for another amazing lesson of Herbology with the best Ravenclaw anyone could wish for and all these plants who loathe you?'

'Can't wait.'

Bianca and Roxanne stood next to me and Ryan, I think Roxanne had a little crush on him. I got it, with his brown hair and light blue eyes. I felt kind of bad for Roxanne, though, because Ryan treated her like a sister.

'Where are our plants?' Bianca asked, I don't think she minded much that they were gone.

We all looked around but couldn't find them. A few seconds later, Professor Sprout walked in.

'You must be asking yourselves where your plants are. Well, they're gone,' Everyone started murmuring, some happy, some not so happy. Ryan looked absolutely devastated. 'From now on, we will be moving to the less fun stuff, the book. Everyone has it with them, I hope?' Again, she was answered by students murmuring. 'Great, now we'll have to get back to the castle. We can hardly read texts out of the book here, now can we?'

A Ravenclaw girl I didn't knew the name of raised her hand. 'Yes?'

'Will we have more plants to take care of later in the year?'

'We probably will.' Nice answer.

All of us went back to the castle, with much noise. Professor Sprout didn't care, though. The rest of the lesson, which was now a quarter shorter, we learned about Devil's Snare, a plant which hated the sun. I could relate, I got burned when I was in the sun too long, too.

After class was over, Ryan and I walked to lunch together. After lunch, I would have Potions with the Gryffindors, I already couldn't wait. Potions was one of the subjects I was actually good at, it came natural for me. Plus, seeing James and Sirius screw up was always fun. They had gotten better, but so had the rest of the class.

'What do you have next period?' I asked Ryan.

'Uhh, History of Magic. I still don't know the difference between Emeric the Eagle and Elfric the Evil.'

'You mean Emeric the Evil and Elfric the Eager.' I laughed.

'Yeah, Emeric the Evil an Elfric the Eagle.'

'Elfric the Eager.'

'What?'

'It's the Eager, not the Eagle.'

'That's what I said. Elfric the Eagle.'

'God, Ryan, you're never going to pass.'

'Watch me.' We'd arrived at the great hall and he walked backways. Then, after a few steps, he walked into someone, and quickly turned around to walk normal again.

'Good job, Ryan.'

'See ya later, angel.'

Bianca and Roxanne, who were walking behind me, giggled. 'Shut up,' I replied, and we sat down to have lunch.

'All right, you won't have to get so defensive,' Roxanne smiled.

'Funny, your best friend is a Ravenclaw…'

'Well, he's not really my _best_ friend.'

'And our arch enemy is a Ravenclaw.'

'Yeah, I guess so… Wait a second, your arch enemy?'

'Yeah, we met her yesterday,' Roxanne said, as if it was normal to have someone you've known for one day be your arch enemy, 'and because of her, we had to go to Professor McGonagall's office.'

'For real?'

'Uhuh, she was being mean to Lily and me, then Roxanne made a comment back and McGonagall overheard.'

'What did she say?'

'She said I shouldn't talk to other students that way, and if she bothers us again, we should come to her. Like I'm gonna to do that, that stupid Ravenclaw will think I'm weak.'

'She already knows I am.'

'What's her name?' I thought the story was amusing, only girls could hate each other this much after just one conversation.

'Alexa Rowell, she's the one who asked if we would ever come back to the greenhouses during Herbology.'

'She seemed real mean.'

'She is! She called us evil because we are in Slytherin,' Bianca whimpered. 'By the way, I forgot to ask yesterday, who is You-Know-Who?'

'You-you don't who You-Know-Who is?' Roxanne looked ever more surprised than when she found out we didn't know what Quidditch was.

'No, is that bad?'

'I don't know who it is either.'

'Sometimes it seems like you two are from a whole different planet.'

'Just tell us.'

'I can't say his name here, can I?'

'Why not?' This was ridiculous, why was she scared of a name?

'Nobody says his name, that's why everyone calls him You-Know-Who. Most people know who you mean by that.'

'Well, we don't.'

'Come on, time for Potions.' It seemed like Roxanne really didn't want to talk about it. Of course, Bianca and I weren't just going to let it go.

'Just tells us his name, already!' Bianca insisted.

'I'll tell you later.'

During Potions, we made a Wideye Potion. Remus and I kept joking we would put it in each other's pumpkin juice. Another thing I didn't understand about wizards, or all Englanders, how could they like pumpkin juice? It tasted horrible and had little chunks of pumpkin in it. I couldn't stand the stuff.

Anyway, like every fun Potions class, James did something wrong. Sirius' potion was almost flawless, and I was very proud of him for that.

'How can it be wrong? What did I do _this_ time?' James complained.

'Your cauldron is too cold.'

'What? No, I specifically remembered to make sure it was the right heat after what happened two weeks ago.'

'Well, it says medium temperature here and your cauldron is on the lowest temperature you can get. Nice going, James,' Sirius said snickering.

'Yeah, laugh, you'll do something wrong, too. I'm sure of it.'

'Mr. Potter, that's no way to talk to your fellow students,' Professor Slughorn suddenly stood next to James, none of us had seen him coming.

'That looks wonderful, Nico, great job!'

'Thank, sir,' I smiled and Professor Slughorn walked to the other side of the classroom again.

'Thanks for the warning,' James muttered annoyed.

'No problem,' I answered sarcastically, which only made James look more annoyed.

'By the way, Remus,' I started asking, 'who is You-Know-Who?'

The two girls in front of us turned around and looked at me in horror. I looked confused back at them, and then at Remus. Why was everyone so afraid for some guy? What did he do?

'He's an evil wizard. Killed a lot of wizards and muggles. We don't talk about him often,' Remus waved the question away.

'What's his real name?'

Remus got red. 'All right, I'll tell you,' Then he whispered in my ear. 'Voldemort.'

'Vol-' I started to say out loud.

'Don't!' Remus kicked my shin. 'Why do you think everyone calls him You-Know-Who?'

'I don't know, because you can't pronounce his real name?' I guessed. 'By the way, that totally didn't hurt or anything,' I rubbed my shin.

'Sorry, but if you'd said it out loud, everyone would probably think your one of his followers. Although, I bet even they don't dare speak his name.'

'What house was he in?' Remus looked at the ground. 'He went to Hogwarts, right?'

'Yeah, yeah he did.'

'So, what house was he in?'

'Slytherin,' Remus mumbled.

'Is that why that guy we were with on the train-'

'Peter,' Remus interrupted.

'Yeah, Peter. Is that why he said Slytherin was for the bad wizards and witches?' Remus nodded. 'And is that why that Ravenclaw girl said Bianca and Roxanne are evil because they're in Slytherin?'

'Yeah, wait, what happened with Bianca and Roxanne?'

'They made an enemy yesterday. Seriously, how can girls hate each other so quickly?'

'You hated your roommates since your first encounter with them, didn't you?'

'Yeah, but could this Ravenclaw girl really be so bad?'

'They'll probably make up soon. How _is_ it going with your roommates, by the way?'

'Awful, as usual. This morning, Mulciber made fun of me again because I fell out of the air Saturday.'

'Seriously? That sucks, Nico.'

'Yeah, it does. You'd think they would've at least asked me how I was doing or come visit me or something. But, no no no, they immediately have to make fun of me again,' It really sucked that I had them as my roommates, I would have to survive seven years with these people.

'I'm sure it'll get-' Remus didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment, something blew up. In a matter of seconds, the whole classroom filled with purple smoke, it smelled disgusting.

 **Kind of a sucky chapter, I know, but I'm very busy with school and stuff so oh well  
Stupid exams are coming up...  
Anyway, have a wonderful day and see ya later  
Oh and comments are always welcome**

 **-CTM-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter is late, but I had absolutely no inspiration**

 **Remus' POV**

Next Monday, we would have our first test. Charms. Well, it wasn't a real test, more like a check for if you understand everything up till now. And if you didn't, then you'd get more help from Professor Flitwick. Because it wasn't a real test, James and Sirius didn't learn for it. I did. A lot. Almost the whole weekend I was practicing all the spells we had learned: Lumos and Wingardium Leviosa. Professor Flitwick had told me I was very good in both, but I just couldn't stand failing. I had to get them absolutely perfect, and that is why I read all the books about those spells you could find in the library. Luckily, I wasn't alone.

'Hey, Remus, you're here earlier than usual,' Bianca said as she sat down next to me. It was nine A.M. I was here extra early because I had skipped breakfast. Not that I was gonna tell anyone, they would get worried or laugh at me for studying so much.

'Yeah, since it's Sunday, I woke up earlier.'

'But Sunday is a day to sleep in.' Bianca grabbed the same book she was reading yesterday: Mysterious Mists. I didn't see what it had to do with Charms, but she must've had her reasons.

'Well, you're here too, aren't you?'

'You got me there.'

We read in silence for a while, until I noticed the library getting colder. Normally, it was the perfect temperature here, but now, it was a little chilly. I looked up from my book, and saw a mist hanging on the floor. How had I been ably to read with this mist? I had no idea. The mist got thicker and higher and I could swear I saw something coming out of the ground. Like, a bone or something. Of course, that was ridiculous, how could a bone come out of the ground?

'Uh, Bianca,' I nudged her, getting her out of her concentration.

'What?' She asked a little irritated.

'Look at the ground.' I pointed to our feet. At least, to where I thought were our feet, I couldn't see them anymore.

Bianca looked shocked for a second, then she regained her calm and took a few deep breaths. 'It's nothing, Remus,' She said it with such calm, I almost believed her.

I decided to drop it and read. After a few minutes, the mist was completely gone. I couldn't help shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something with Bianca. She was literally reading a book about mists, maybe she could find something in there.

'Bianc?' I asked carefully.

'Yeah?' She didn't look up from her book.

'That book that you're reading,' I was regretting having said anything already, 'it's about mists, right?'

'It says so on the cover,' She smiled.

'Does it say anything about cold mists that suddenly appear in libraries?'

Her smile faded, 'Remus, that mist, it wasn't just a coincidence. It was-' Bianca didn't get to finish her sentence, because at that moment, James, Sirius and Nico stormed in.

'Hey, Remus, come, were gonna do something fun,' James said, grabbing the book I was reading out of my hands, and closing it.

'I need to study.'

'You've been studying all weekend-'

'Sunday has just begun,' I interrupted.

'You deserve a break,' Sirius went on like he hadn't heard me.

'I can't leave Bianca alone.'

'Bianca will be fine,' Nico said, 'Right, Bianc?'

'Yeah, go.'

'But the thing we were talking about?' I asked, raising my eyebrows.

'I'll tell you later, it isn't that big of a deal,' The guys exchanged looks like: "What are they talking about?"

'Fine, I'll come. What are we gonna do anyway?'

'Something fun,' James grinned as we walked out of the library.

'So, you have no idea what we're gonna do.'

'Uhuh,' James nodded, still grinning like an idiot.

'Why have you been studying so hard anyway?' Nico asked. 'You are amazing in Charms, and it's not like you get a grade or something.'

'I just don't want extra help.' I was never going to tell them my real reasons for why I didn't want to fail. If I failed or got into trouble or something else like that, Headmaster Dumbledore might reconsider if it really was a good idea to have a trouble-making, failing werewolf at his school. And I couldn't get send away, that just wasn't an option. Maybe I'd have to get home schooled, because no other school wanted me. I'd never see my friends again… No, getting expelled wasn't an option. And if I had to study all year long to be sure that I could stay, so be it.

'Just be glad it isn't a Potions test, James,' Sirius snickered.

'Like you're so good at Potions,' James spat back.

'I'm pretty sure that you've blown up more potions than I have. How many was it again, two?'

'Three,' James whispered, 'but someone is sabotaging my cauldron!'

'Yeah right,' I laughed. It was true, if we ever had a Potions test, James would totally fail without learning.

'What were you and Bianca talking about before we got there?' Nico asked. I knew this was coming, but I also knew that I couldn't rat Bianca out. Plus, I didn't even know what it was yet, so there was nothing to tell.

'Oh, that,' I said, as nonchalant as possible, 'it's nothing, don't worry about it.'

'Well, she's my sister, of course I'm gonna worry about it.'

'You should ask her. Anyway, what have you three been doing since I left this morning?' I quickly changed the subject. I knew Nico was looking at me and he wanted to know, but I couldn't meet his eyes. He dropped it and we walked on, Sirius telling us about some crazy dream he had where he was hanging out with a deer in the Forbidden Forest.

We were just walking through the castle when we ran into another ghost. The ghost was the Grey Lady, ghost of Ravenclaw house. She flew towards us and immediately turned her attention to Nico. She opened her mouth to say something, but Nico swapped her away with his hand and walked on. This had happened a few times before, but I still didn't understand why he ghosts did it. Nico clearly didn't want to talk about it, so we didn't say anything.

We wanted to go to the Astronomy Tower, but Peeves stopped us. I glanced at Nico, who looked irritated. Another ghost who bothered him.

'I wouldn't go there if I were you,' Peeves smiled mischievously. 'Oh, hello, Prince Nico.' Nico rolled his eyes. At least Peeves didn't ask for forgiveness, like other ghosts did. Maybe it was because Peeves is a poltergeist, not a ghost.

'What are you planning, Peeves?' James asked with the same smile Peeves had.

'A surprise.'

'Can you tell us?' Sirius asked, also an enormous grin on his face.

'If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it.'

'Tell us, Peeves,' Nico said sternly.

Peeves seemed to think for a second, something he didn't do often, and then decided it was better to do what "Prince Nico" asked of him. 'The 5th years have an Astronomy class tonight, and… let's just say they will be seeing something they won't expect.'

'Did you put glue on all the binoculars again?' I asked disapprovingly.

'Something like that.' Peeves grinned like an idiot. I scowled, and looked at my friends. Nico still looked irritated, and James and Sirius were still grinning as bad as Peeves. The three of them would make a great team.

Peeves laughed like a madmen and flew off. We decided to _not_ take a look at the Astronomy Tower, no matter how much James and Sirius pleaded, and we went to have an early lunch.

While we were walking to the great hall, I knew James was going to ask Nico something about those things the ghosts keep saying. I could see it in his eyes. I nudged and gave him a look like: "This is a bad idea, don't ask him!" James gave me the puppy eyes, not that they ever worked on me, and I gave him a disapproving look back. He shrugged, and I knew things were about to go wrong.

'Hey, Neeks,' James began.

'Neeks?' Nico asked

'Yeah, why do all the ghosts and poltergeists and whatnot keep calling you Prince Nico?'

'I don't know. Why do they keep calling Bianca Princess Bianca?' Nico shrugged.

'Good question. So, you really don't know?'

'If I did, I would've told you already.'

After we were done eating lunch, we explored the castle a little more. I got sick of it after about an hour, and suggested we'd played wizards chess.

'Wizards chess?' Nico laughed. 'Is that like, little famous wizards like Merlin instead of the king?'

'No, it's almost the same as normal chess.'

'What's the difference, then?'

'You'll see…' James said.

We walked to the Gryffindor common room to get our sets. James, Sirius and I had our own, but Nico obviously didn't. We told him he could borrow someone's set.

'Wait, can I come into your common room? Being a Slytherin and all…' Nico asked uncertain. Sometimes it still surprised me how little Nico knew about the wizarding world.

James, Sirius and I looked at each other. 'Well,' James said eventually, 'there isn't a rule against it, I think, but no one really does it.'

'Maybe it's better if you wait outside,' Sirius agreed.

'Okay, sure. Just, hurry up.' I looked apologetic, and Nico gave me a very fake smile like he didn't mind.

James, Sirius and I walked inside, finding Lily and Marlene laughing next to the fireplace. James walked over to them, and I shot Sirius a look. We followed anyway.

'Hey, do you have a set of wizards chess that we can borrow?' James asked, interrupting Marlene.

Lily and Marlene looked at James, then at each other, and then at me and Sirius. I shook my head, not knowing what James was thinking either.

'Uh, James,' Lily began, 'I'm a muggle-born.' Realization dawned upon James' face. It looked hilarious.

'And I don't play wizards chess,' Marlene added.

'How could I know that?' He asked Marlene, and I slapped myself, thinking how stupid and forgetful James was.

'Oh, I don't know, maybe because I say it almost every day when you ask us to play a game.' James stared at her with blank eyes.

'So, you don't have a set for us?'

I grabbed James by the arm, done with him embarrassing himself. 'Come on, James.'

'Hey, James, do you even remember my name?' Sirius asked laughing his head off.

'Yeah, of course. I'm not stupid. Your name is _Sirius_.'

'And my middle name?'

'Uhh…'

'You don't?' Sirius exclaimed overdramatically offended.

'Like Remus knows.'

'Orion,' I said immediately.

'You see?' Sirius said, pointing at and me. 'He is my _real_ friend!'

'Just shut up and get your sets.'

We walked up to our dorm room to find Peter sitting on his bed writing a letter. It reminded me that _I_ should write a letter to my parents. I decided to do it later today.

'Hey, guys,' Peter greeted us excitedly, 'haven't seen you in a while. What're you up to?'

'We were just gonna grab our wizard's chess sets and play with Nico. You know, that cool Slytherin kid,' James said, rummaging in his pack.

Sirius was looking all over the place for his set, 'Yeah, we're gonna teach him, since he's kind of a muggle-born.'

'Can I join ya?' Peter asked hopefully.

'Yeah, sure,' I said. I had found my set already, it was exactly where I left it.

James, Sirius and Peter found their sets as well, and we went downstairs again. Nico was still waiting in front of the painting which led to the Gryffindor common room. There was a sort of dark aura around him. As soon as he saw us, it disappeared.

'There you are, did you manage to borrow someone's set?' Nico asked.

'No, but Peter is gonna join us and you can just borrow one of our sets.' Nico only now seemed to realize Peter was there. He glanced at him for a second, he probably remembered what Peter had said about Slytherin on the train here. It wasn't very nice.

'Okay, let's go,' Nico said as we walked. 'Where are we going, anyway?'

'The great hall?' I suggested, and everyone agreed.

James and Sirius played the first game of our little tournament. We had forgotten to tell Nico that the chess pieces kind of murder each other, and when he saw for the first time, he totally freaked out.

'What the…' He muttered. 'Is that supposed to happen?'

'Oh, did we forget to tell you?' Sirius said casually. 'Yeah, that's normal. Just like it's normal that I'm totally beating James' ass.'

'You are _not_ beating me,' James said. He was very concentratedly looking at his chess pieces. Sirius was right, James was losing very hard.

Sirius beat James hard, and then he beat Peter too. I beat Peter and James, and Peter beat James. Nico played one game against James, who has the worst, and lost. James acted as if he had just won the lottery, even though this was literally Nico's first game. I played the last game against Sirius, and he beat me. Everyone was pretty surprised about that.

All of us decided to go back to our common rooms to do some homework. I wrote a letter to my parents:

"Hey mum and dad,

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but I've been having so much fun here I kind of forgot. We have our first test on Monday, and I'm prepared, I hope.

My first transformation two weeks ago was fine. I don't remember much of it. Actually, I remember nothing. Headmaster Dumbledore led me to this house a few hundred feet away from the castle. We got there via a tunnel that began under a tree that had branches that hit everything and everyone that got too close to it. I woke up the next morning in the hospital wing. I got out after a few hours, don't worry. I do have a new very big scar across my eye. Madam Pomfrey said it probably won't go away, but it's getting less and less obvious every day.

I can't believe I'm not going to be home for Thanksgiving next week. I _will_ be home for Christmas. Only two months left! I miss you a lot, and I can't wait to see you again.  
Goodbye,

Remus"

I went up to the owlery. When I walked back to the Gryffindor common room, I ran into Bianca. 'Hey, can we talk about what happened this morning?'

'Yeah, sure, no point in trying to hide it anymore,' Bianca sighed. 'So, the first dinner here, after the sorting ceremony, that mist first appeared. I was feeling kind of sad because you guys were all in Gryffindor and I hadn't met Roxanne yet, and then suddenly that mist was there. It has been following me, showing up every time I was feeling kind of lonely or sad. That's what I've been doing in stead of learning for the Charms test. I've been reading up on all things mist related since school started. I still haven't found anything useful.'

'Have you told anyone?' I asked worried.

'There's a girl in Slytherin, I think 5th or 6th year, who I told that same day. She's a Black, so I don't know, I trusted her. Further, I haven't told anyone. Expect for you.'

'Not even Nico?'

'He'll get super worried about me. I don't need that right now.'

'But he's…' I began. 'No, actually, I get it.' Bianca nodded knowingly. 'By the way, I think I saw that same mist around Nico today. Or, he seemed darker than normal, I guess.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'You think I should talk to him?'

'I don't know. It's your decision, in the end.'

'Yeah, I guess. Why are our lives so hard?' Bianca whined, and I smiled sadly. She was right, life hadn't been the easiest for us. It would get better eventually. That's what I thought back then, anyway.

 **I want to gice a quick shoutout to Bean, thanks for always letting me know you like the story! It always lifts my spirits**

 **Anyway, there will probably be another chapter Sunday**

 **Oh, and I wanna let you know that I've started a Percy Jackson fan account on Instagram: persassius._.jackson**

 **Bye guys see ya later**

 **-CTM-**


End file.
